


Attack On Titan (OneShots)

by thisgirl_18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I tried my best, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mostly LeviHan, Multi, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, attack on titan oneshots, finally archive of our own, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirl_18/pseuds/thisgirl_18
Summary: Attack on titan regarding various ships, but be warned it's mostly LeviHan!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, shinjeki no kyojin males and their abs! hahahaha

 

 

**(Reiner x Krista)**  
  
  
A certain blonde glanced left to right in search for a freckled brunette, finding none he smirked to himself. "Berthold!!!"

His partner in crime, Berthold grimaced, "What is it now Reiner?" Reiner smiled sheepishly, pointing his forefinger towards the small stage.

_Oh oh..._ Berthold thought worried. He slowly made his way towards the blonde.  
"What is it you're planning Reiner?"

Reiner crossed his arms and acted like sad, with a feigned pout he jokingly said, "You said it as if I'm about to do something no good..."

Berthold grimaced once again,  _That's just an understatement...._

The tall blonde ignored his friend's face and shook his head, "Oh...I'm just gonna show something to my beloved Krista, nothing to worry about..."

_Just you saying it, needs something to worry about..._ Berthold slapped his forehead. He was wondering what to do, whether help his comrade in need, or do the right thing and save Krista towards something.... _no good._

But his golden of a heart decided to help his idiot friend...

Reiner ran towards the stage, while Berthold was setting up the microphone, speaker, and such. His hands were quivering, and his eyes still in state of shock.  _I knew I shouldn't have agreed to help...poor Krista..._  he bit his lip, he just wished Krista won't cry or something.

Now that all are already finished, Reiner grinned widely and tap the microphone. The tap was loud enough to be heard by the other scout legion members in the hallway. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, and the other scouting legion members stopped their tracks and watched Reiner grin smugly upstage.

Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Moblit came downstairs wondering what was the tapping all about. "Tch! Shitty Brats..." Levi cussed and fasten his pace, until Hanji grabbed his hand that is.

Levi turned his gaze on Hanji in irritation, "What is it Shitty Four-eye?!"

Hanji smiled to him, and shush his mouth with her finger, "Let's wait for a little while Short stack...I'm interested to know what happens next."

Levi muttered some things kids shouldn't hear about, grudgingly shook away the brunette's hand, and folded his arms, watching a brat doing Mic test.

When Reiner was satisfied about the Mic's volume, he raised a thumbs up towards his friend. Berthold sighed and leaned on his chair.

Reiner looked around the hallway, his grin went wider when he saw the familiar beautiful blonde. He counts himself very lucky to know Ymir is still not present. He took the microphone and yelled, "Everyone!!! (It took a lot of Hanji, Moblit, and Erwin's strength to keep Levi down from kicking a certain blonde's face) I'm here to show something for my beloved Krista!!!!"

Krista, who happens to heard her name glanced at her back and finally noticed Reiner. She tilted her head in confusion.

Reiner smiled smugly, and started taking off his shirt, and started dancing macho dance. Lots of  _ohhh...ahhh..._  and other sounds were heard around the stage.

Reiner closed his eyes proud for himself, he searched around the crowd for a certain beauty. He smiled unto her....

     
Until she mumbled,  _what a pig...._ that is. 

**(Additional info: Reiner once said he would like to marry Krista)**

     
 **(Oluo x Petra)**

  
Oluo walked towards the strawberry-blonde girl coolly, before saying, "Hey, oh-so-wanted-to-be-my-wife"

Petra shuddered looking at his smug face, "Shut up, I don't want to be your wife. Stop acting like Heichou. I hope you bit your tongue and bleed non-stop." She continued breathlessly making sure she emphasized every words.

Oluo shook his head in amusement, "Tsk...tsk...tsk if you want to be my wife that badly you should do better than that. I can always choose others that are much worthy of me than you, you know?" He leaned on the door while crossing his arms. "But..."

Petra rolled her eyes, and hugged her folders and envelops, which she was supposed to report to their Corporal Levi. "But what?" Her tone filled with obvious sarcasm.

Oluo slowly take off his jackets, his actions suddenly made Petra wary, flustered warily. "W.what are you doing!?!" Petra questioned frantically adding, "I.if you are copying Corporal Levi.,! This is getting way!..out of .! Ha.and!!" Her hands started to shake, nearly spilling some of the papers inside her folders.

Oluo smirked at the blushing lady, "Tss..tss..you are way too easy to read. I'm giving you the chance to see a peak of my holy gorgeous abs, you should be thankf- ahgh!" And with that Oluo bit his tongue and fainted.

Petra's blushes went gone, and a poker face was putted on instead. She sighed, "Knew this was bound to happen" She placed the papers over her desk, and walked slowly towards the unconscious man. She placed her arm around his shoulder and carried him to her chair.She placed his jacket around him and started with the buttons. She glanced up to his pained face and softly muttered, "Baka"

    
 **(Additional info: Isayama once said(Twitter) that if Orouro and Petra were still alive, they would have been married together(about to be married together to be precise)** **.**  
  
  
 ************  
  
  
 **(Armin x Annie)**  
  
  
Armin fiddled his fingers subconsciously, he's really embarrass to do it. He bit his bottom lip, quivering, "A.annie?"

Annie merely glanced up and raised an eyebrow. She mumbled, "What is it?" Then she turn away again and scrambled some words about some things she learned about her shifting. Hanji kept pestering her about it.

Armin nervously gulped, "I..uhh...would you...l.look at me?" He then started fumbling his jacket.

The blonde haired lady sighed, "Fine" Her chair twirled around, and she faced him with her arms crossed. "Make it fast"

Armin finally finished unbuttoning his jackets, and threw off his shirt leaving him with nothing but his sando. "I...uhh...wanted you to show...m.my abs....E.ere...n...dared me..to do so..." He played with the end of his sando waiting for Annie to answer.

"Ahh..." Annie nodded, then placed down the paper she's been writing at her desk.

Armin slowly took off his sando while blushing furiously. When his sando finally was out, Armin shyly looked up to Annie. Annie with her arms crossed and her legs as well tilted her head, surveying his torso. "4..." She mumbled, "You have four, not bad..."

Arming closed his eyes and just nodded absent mindedly, when he opened them back he was really surprised to see Annie taking of her clothes as well. "A.Annie!!! W.wha.what are you doing!!?!!!"

Annie unbuttoned her jacket, "Well...you showed me yours. I thought it would be good manners to show you mine as well." Annie took off her shirt and sando, leaving her with nothing but her bra. Armin's eyes widen while Annie's remained stoic.

    
A loud slammed of the door was heard, Armin dashed away running away Annie's room. 

_Annie have six abs...._   
  
  
**(Additional info: Armin liked Annie but stopped for an unknown reason. (Probably because of Annie being the female titan).**

  
************   
  
  
**(Eren x Mikasa)**

    
Mikasa was staring down at her window, watching kids play around the pathway, when she heard a creak. She glanced away and turned her gaze towards the door. "Eren?" She slightly wondered. She stood up and watched him as he entered inside with his brightening determined gaze.

"Mikasa" He called out. Each of his arms were placed at his sides. His eyes forward, and his stance erect.

Mikasa squinted her eyes in confusion and asked again, "Eren?" He did not answer but just kept staring at her eyes. "Eren...why aren't you wearing your uniform? Were out to disperse any hour now..." She worriedly glance at his shirt, she stood up and went for her closet.

"Eren...did you lost yours? You can borrow mine, Maybe some will fi-"

Eren cut her off, "No, I'm not here for that" He then pace up to her. Mikasa placed back the hanger into its rightful place. Judging by his look, she knew it was important. "Tell me...Eren...what is it?"

Eren just remained stoic with those determined eyes. He motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed, which Mikasa confusingly obeyed.

Eren breathed in and out, calming down his nerves. Faint blushes were starting to crept up onto his face. He cleared off his throat before saying, "Mikasa"

The raven haired lady glanced up to him, as he walked slowly stopping just right infront of her, still standing up. Mikasa tilted her head in confusion, what is Eren doing? She wanted him to tell her why.

After a minute or so, Eren continued, "I want to show you something" Mikasa's ears perked up, "Show me what?" She wondered what he was gonna show her. She was kinda excited.

Eren just gulped but managed to speak somehow, " I...I didn't know Armin would really do what I dared him to do...so I am left with no choice but to do it as well. "

And then Eren began to take off his shirt. Mikasa's eyes widen, "E.eren...What are you doing?" She was about to stand up but he had undone his shirt already tossing it off the ground. His eyes beamed with an unshakeable determination.

He was standing infront of her with his chest bare, he was about to ask her how does he look when he heard a yelp and a thud. He glanced down only to see...

Mikasa laid down the bed with a blood on her nose, unconscious.

He immediately rushed to her side, "M.Mikasa!!!" He cried out, carrying her towards the Nurse's office.

    
 **(Additional info: Mikasa blushed when a commander told her about Eren being her lover.)**  
  
  
 ************

**(LevixHanji)**  
  
  
Before Reiner could finish his stupid and idiotic stunt. Levi already walked away from the gathering crowds with a confused Hanji trailing behind him.

That, which happened 15 minutes ago

And now Hanji is currently splayed out on the Corporal's bed, with a book in her hands. She was looking at the words but not actually reading them, just plainly scanning words after words.

She was waiting for the Corporal, who was currently inside the bathroom taking his 5-minute shower. As someone who has an OCD, the brunette couldn't believe the raven haired captain to finish bathing in just 5 minutes.

_'Well I just dump my body with water then call it done any way.... and that I just bath once a week as well...'_ She thought, shrugging afterwards

She stared off into space, it has been 4 minutes and 54 seconds to be precise.

_6_ , she began counting mentally

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

"One" She mumbled and just in time did she heard the shower stopped, and merely seconds after so, the door opened revealing a raven haired grumpy midget half-covered in just a towel.

_'Still look as hot as shit'_ She thought mindlessly, her eyes darting towards his torso and lower where it revealed a V-line shape.

But of course she wouldn't want him to have the privilege of catching her gawking at him. So, as hard as it maybe, she turned towards her book once again.

"Oi" Levi called out to her crossing his arms in defiance. He called out for her again, "Shitty Glasses"

But the woman did not answer him back nor even spared him a glance. Levi could feel himself agitated with dissatisfaction.

How dare her just glance at him head to toe then re-emerged herself towards that stinky old dust covered book again.

"Oi! I'm talking to you Shit-face." Levi grumbled walking towards the edge of the bed, just right where the titan lover was laying. Hanji laid there not moving an inch. Growing frustrated, he slightly kicked her. "Oi! Listen!"

Hanji knew Levi was getting irritated and silently chuckled. She always wants to annoy the Corporal every day. She continued tuning him out and reading the book... or scanning.

Until he snatched it away from her that is.

"Levi!!!" Hanji leaned to reach out for the book, but Levi already walked away from the bed and holding it high.

"Look at me" Levi demanded, his face still in that stoic face.

Hanji pout at him, "Okay...what?"

"Well since you wanted to watch that brat do his shit of a stunt. I thought...you know..."

Hanji could only stare in pure amazement to the blood rushing up to his face. She crossed her arms, her tone somewhat mocking innocence, "Know what?"

"I don't know you're the one with a massive brain here." Levi shot back, his cheeks getting red, and the original pale face skin tone of his didn't actually really help.

When she didn't replied or say anything, he groaned in frustration, "My chest"

Hanji raised an eyebrow, "Your chest?"

Levi clicked his tongue, "Look at my chest, since you seem so eager watching that brat macho fucking dance...I'm not gonna dance if that's what you're thinking."

Hanji smiled to him and leans forward, she tinted her head to the side, "Levi" She murmured half purring.

Levi straightened up, his heart beating fast for some It's-cliche-and-damn-fucking-annoying-so-I'm-not-telling-you reason.

Hanji leans back and heartily grinned at him, "You miss a spot!" She pointed her forefinger towards his chest where a small bubble was still present, as if to prove her point.

    
 ****** Seconds Later******

    
Hanji found herself outside the Corporal's room, and infront of her was a poker faced Petra with some documents in her arms, muttering something again and again that sounds like, 'idiot'

**(Additional info: Levi forces Hanji to bath by making her unconcious.)**


	2. CLEANLINESS IS NEXT TO DANGER-OUSNESS (LeAning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Levi x Cleaning? Sounds very weird right? (I think this is LeviHan as well though)

**(LevixCleaning)**   


  
************   


Hanji, Moblit, Olou, Petra, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie were all requested to come over Levi's apartment. All were terrified why their Corporal suddenly called them over. Most were worried, but one was very worried.

All of them stood infront of Corporal Levi's house. Moblit was scolding Hanji not to do what she did on the last experiment ever again. Olou was busy praising himself while every now and then Petra would bicker at him.

Eren was talking about killing titans while Mikasa was just merely agreeing with him. Armin was fidgeting while talking to Annie who was just nodding, Reiner and Ymir were headclashing, both of them fighting about who marries Krista, while the latter was busy calming the both of them. While Sasha and Connie were talking about stealing some meat from the Government.

All of them not worrying a thing...(maybe except Armin)....about the meeting....except for the brunnete who was contemplating whether to open the door or not.  She took a glance towards the scolding Moblit, and the others. She gave off an exasperated sigh, then sweatdropped. The last time she was here on Shortie's house was when she wanted to dine with him.

And nothing good ever happened.

Well maybe the make out in the living room was kinda great...

But the clean freak made her helped cleaning the kitchen, the dining room, training area, and etc.

Now, she stood just right infront of the door, doubting if she will just twist the knob or just leave.

_'Well here goes nothing'_

When she opened the door she was greeted by a raven haired midget with cleaning supplies in his hand. Hanji gulped, she should've just ran away when she had the chance.

Levi watched(glared) each of them, making sure every one was present."Good, you're all here. " He took back two steps away from the door. "Get inside, and take off your shoes"

Hanji and the others followed him, eack taking off their shoes, boots,and went inside. Though none of them missed the fact that he disinfected the door knob and mopped the floor they've just traced.

Levi sighed when he finally finished mopping the now cleaned floor. He turned his gaze towards the lined up group infront of him. "You all know why you're in here right?"

All of them saluted, "Yes sir!"

Levi sighed, or grumbled...who knows

"You're all here for your punishment. For those stupid idiotic act each of you committed." Levi tilt his head towards the cleaning supplies inside a clean cart. "You're punishment is cleaning-"

 _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Everyone present mentally said in their minds.

"-using these supplies I've already prepared." Levi then slowly faced the brunette with the ever so present oval glasses. "You, for blowing up the fucking entire lab," Then he faced her loyal assistant. "You, for not able to stop her mixing gas with carbon and nitrogen or what ever fucking things that she mixed with it."

He paused towards Eren, "You brat for breaking the chair"

"Horse face pushed me Sir!" Eren interfered, receiving a cold glare from the Corporal. "Do I look like I fucking care Eren?" The captain answered.

He gave a look towards the two always present by Eren's side. "I don't fucking know why you two are here..." Mikasa was about to reply but he shook his head, "I don't give a shit as long as you two help and don't mess things up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y.yes sir!" Armin chirped terrified, while Mikasa grumbled a yes.

Levi nodded towards the two then went up to his two squad members. He frowned at them, "You two, cast a hold towards your sexual drives would you? I didn't get my fucking two to three hours decent sleep because of your moans, cries, and shit"

 _Two to three hours of sleep is not decent!_ Moblit and the rest of the 104th graduates screamed internally.

The two scolded were blushing red, "Y.yes Sir" The two of them managed to reply.

"Tsk, just because you're newly engaged doesn't mean you can let go of your reins" If the captain was trying to keep it to himself, the distance didn't helped him. The two blushed even more to the point of steam  rising out from their faces.

He then stopped towards the three, namely Reiner, Krista, and Ymir. "You two" he lifted his hands to point towards the male blonde and the brunette. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fight again? You damn brats not even in my custody yet always giving me head aches."

He stopped to looked down(finally) at the frightened creature infront of him. "Oi" He glared at her, then pointed towards her sides. "Don't let these two fight here. Not if you want them to be still alive."

Krista nodded, "Y.yes..Sir!"

He stopped towards another blonde, "Stop kicking males who approach you, just punch them in the gut. Don't fucking send them flying, you've destroyed another table this week. "

Annie nodded her head, mumbling which seemed to be a 'Got it'.

Last but not the least he faced the troublemakers in the kitchen. "Oi, you fucking maggots." He glared down towards the bald male( he looks down to people who's shorter than him, because he doesn't always have the privilege to do so. He will always use the opportunity and you can't stop him.)

He then glared towards the brunette, "Stop emptying our government's meat supplies. They're getting suspicious at us, all because of you two's shit of an excuse of a stomach."

Connie answered a determined 'Yes!', while Sasha answered it a little bit(or more) frightened.

When all said was done, he picked out the disposable gloves and handed it to each one of them. Then he distributed the cleaning supplies.

He gave Hanji a feather duster(Dusting is very, very, very easy. So he hoped she wouldn't messed it up, like she always do when it comes to...well almost everything.)

He handed Moblit the mower( because he was sick watching Moblit always too close towards his Shitty Glasses. So he decided giving him mowing the backyard chore.)

He gave Eren a lean cloth( the brat wanted to practice, so he can always use the maneuver gear in wiping those windows.)

He handed another lean cloths to Armin and to Mikasa (for good measure, he doesn't want Eren breaking the window's because he can't control his strength.)

He gave Petra a broom, telling her towards the kitchen area(because Petra is good in cleaning the kitchen and sweeping). He assigned Olou at the bathrooms, making sure the two of them are separated( he can't risk them having sex in his house.)

He gave another set of brooms towards the three. "Reiner, the living room. Krista, the bedrooms, and you Ymir, you clean my office." The three nodded.

He gave Annie a lean cloth, and basin of water. "You wipe off dirt on my things. Don't break them or I'll break your neck."

Then he shoved scissors at the two dou. "You trim the plants(he wants them away from his kitchen.)

When he finally finished assigning, he said, "Disperse"

    
And the rest of the day was history...

     
 **(Additional info: This is very obvious but oh well, Levi is a cleanfreak.)**  
 *********

**Well...reading it back again...it seemed like levihan instead...**   
**I'm really sorry,(not that sorry). I'm a really great fan of them...can't help it. And I find it hard to really mix Levi with cleanliness...**

**I'm not a huge fan of cleaning you see...**


	3. ONE NIGHT STAND (HanMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's the ship name for Hanji and Armin, gomi. It's not really a HanjixArmin fanfic. Slight LeviHan considering being a LeviHan trash and ol.
> 
> Or is this Levi×Hanji, but slight Hanji×Armin?

**(HanjixArmin)**  
 ****  
 ****  
It was already 8 o'clock in the morning. Most Survey Corps Squad leaders and members sat on the wooden chairs with their breakfast laid infront of them. Chatters, laughters, jokes, bickering, and other form of sounds were to be heard inside the kitchen hall.

"Where's shitty four eyes?" Levi grumbled, looking around the kitchen hall only to grimace with disgust. Tons of shitty brats were scattered all around the area, laughing to some goddamn shits that he doesn't even care about. There around the corner where Hanji's squad usually group, he saw Hanji's ever so loyal assistant.

"Oi, four eye's shitty assistant" Levi called out loud enough for the entire hall to be heard, _he doesn't care a shit about it._

Moblit tensed, knowing already who called him, judging by the name used...only one has the sass enough to use that as if it's appropriate. He looked around his friends, or squad mates as if to ask for back up or somethin like that.

They were looking at anything but him...

He groaned then ask, "Y.yes...Corporal?"

"Where's shitty face?"

Moblit stammered, "I haven't seen her this morning,..I.searched around.the..laboratory..but she was not there..."

Levi just grimaced even more, "Room?"

Moblit shook his head

 _'Where could be that titan shit even be?'_ Levi questioned mentally, scanning the messy hall once again for confirmation.

Hanji was still not there...

"Well...maybe she's downstairs in the basement." Erwin suggested, lifting his massive eyebrows towards the floor.

Levi raised his eyebrow to that, "And what the fuck would she do there in that shitty basement? Those human-eating-bastards she's so keen off were already dead meat."

Erwin didn't bother to answer to that.

After several minutes of silence and Levi's constant questions of the squad leader's whereabouts. Mike raised his nose and took a sniff.

"I smell something" The gray ashed blonde man said.

"Of course you do, you always sniff damn fucking random things" Levi scoffed

"No, I smell something that hasn't even been washed for two days...or someone" Mike answered, seemingly not perturbed by Levi's antics.

"That's Hanji" Nanaba muttered, the three men with her nodded altogether.

And true to her words Hanji did appeared a few minutes later.

"Uurrgghhh...." Hanji groaned slumping down the chair beside Levi.

"The fuck have you been?" Levi questioned

Hanji groaned once again, and stretched her arms, cracking some bones much to her relief. "Armin's" she mumbled then slouch her face back at the wooden table.

The others decided not to comment anything

The brunette whined and stretched her legs this time, "Ahhh!!! Armin was too rough on me!!! My legs hurt!!!"

The entire kitchen hall quiet down

"A.armin?" Eren choked on his bread

"Here" Mikasa gave him her share of water.

"T.thanks" Eren gulped down the water

Hanji waited for Eren to finished drinking his water when she nodded, "Yeah... I didn't know Armin is so aggressive sometimes you know? Freaked me out a bit."

Now it was time for Levi to choked down his tea, "The fuck did you meant Shitty Glasses"

The brunette just merely shrugged, "Well, what I meant that he was too harsh on me... He even scolded me for squirming too much!!!" Hanji exclaimed

 _'Well, she does squirm too much'_ Levi silently agreed reminiscing some few wet nights with Hanji.

But still...

"So you do it with the young recruits too huh?" It came out too accusing than how Levi intended it to.

Hanji gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean Levi?"

"What the fuck I meant is that you fucking also open your legs to our shitty new brat." Levi hissed

Another silence creeper at the hall.

Hanji placed her hands on the table, "Well...what could I do? He was the only one there..."

Levi gave her an incredulous stare, "You could've come to me you idiot!"

Hanji merely shrugged at him, "Didn't have the time you know? And you were out with Mike, Moblit and Erwin, and the other 104th male recruits..." She stifled another yawn, "Man, did Armin kept me up all night."

Another choking sound...it was either Eren or Levi... but it seemed both.

"Couldn't you just have kept it  _still_  ? Or waited for me to come back?" Levi gritted his teeth. He didn't want hearing how Hanji openly said her cheating on him. Well not that they had a label on their relationship...but still knowing she fucked somebody else especially among the new recruits irked him to no end.

"Well did you enjoy it?" Mike interfered, slightly smirking as if to mock Levi.

Erwin and Nanaba were good at stifling their laughter, they looked serious, as though they didn't find it funny...except of the occasional shake on their shoulders.

Hanji looked at Mike as if his crazy, "Enjoy it!?!" She suddenly paused, "Well he didn't mind my noise..."

Erwin wanted to take away the tea cup resting in Levi's hand. His hold on it was careful, but by the way how tight he gripped it, leave cracks on the opening.

 _'What kind of noise did she meant? Was it her moans? Or her sudden gasps? Or was it her screams!?! Did that fucking timid shit brat made her scream!?!'_ Questions after questions piled in his mind. And all he wanted to do was kill that bowl shaped haired brat.

And speaking of the devil, did the brat came. His eyes too exhausted, similar to Hanji's. Hair disheveled, walking his way towards Eren.

He didn't notice how Eren made hand signals for him to leave or the deep silence in the mess hall, or how Levi glared him to death.

He slumped on the chair and stifled a yawn, not aware of the stares and glare his getting at.

Hanji perked up when she saw Armin, who sat beside Eren, their table just right next to them. "Armin! You good?!" She asked, her smile too bright for Levi's amusement.

Armin toss his head back, "You moved too much Hanji-saannn..." He complained, circling his head to massage it.

His answer made several gasped.

"A.armin..I can't.believe..you..y.you're..." Eren blushed, doesn't know how to form his words.

"It was all too sudden you know? I wasn't prepared..." Armin muttered, eyes drooping.

Hanji laughed at him, "Well! You did size me up good!"

Armin turned to her direction, eyes closed as he complained, "But you squirm too much!!! I had a hard time keeping you in place!!!."

Jean coughed loudly, face burning in red...similar to others present in the hall(even Levi, but with different reason, he was very angry... and of course except Hanji and Armin.)

 _'Are they this tired, they're talking sex talk like it's nothing!?!'_ The rest screamed in their mind.

At this time tea was leaking out from Levi's tea cup. Mike didn't know whether to empathize him or laugh at him because of his jealousy.

"Eehhh!!! But you wouldn't let me sit down!!! I have to buck of the wall to keep straight!" Hanji laughed a little as if she remembered something funny.

 _'_ _They did it on the wall!!??!!'_ They all screamed internally again.

Armin pouted, slightly blushing, "I had to...you have very long legs..."

All men suddenly glance at her legs, which are covered in her sleeping pajamas. All Levi could see was red, glaring at every man glancing at her legs, his eyes telling them  _yeah-look-at-her-legs-and-I'll-decapitate-your-fucking-heads._

No one wants to try if the Corporal's threat is true.

Hanji was about to respond but Levi pound his hands at the table, eyes darker than she remembered...and boy does she remember.

"Oi" he growled out at the two. Armin suddenly felt a cold rushing on his spine. "Fidelity here in the Survey Corps is looked down upon. Either you shut it or I'll shut it for you two." He gritted his teeth, and walked away, stomping his feet every now and then.

Hanji's gaze followed his back, and tilted her sideways."What's up with him?"

  
*********

****  
It was already dark at night and all Armin wants to do is sleep. He was tired.very.very.Very tired. Instead of 5 lapse, he ran 50 lapse. Instead of 10 push ups, he did 100. Instead of just two bags he had to ran with 5 big bags. 30 curl ups became 200 curl ups.

And not just that, he had to clean the whole kitchen hall, just by a toothbrush.  
Then the living hall, training grounds, then the horse stalls, then the offices (strictly except Squad leader Hanji's and the laboratory).

If killing titans was hell then this is... purgatory...

And it's all because of the Lance Corporal. He wanted to say it was all absurd, how the Lance Heichou boss him around again and again...

But the glare told him to suck it up or else... he doesn't want to know what's on hand.

He wanted to asked Eren and the others for help, but all they could give him is a shake of their head, and pity looks.

Well, whatever the Lance Corporal's problem is, he's just happy that all of it is done. His bed never looked as tempting before....

 _'Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!'_  A godly shriek was heard inside Armin's room... Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and the others all rushed inside it.

"Armin! Who did that high pitched girl scream!!!?!!" Eren questioned, worried over his childhood friend.

"E.eren..M.mikasa...eve.ry..one....." Armin's face was as pale as white. His hand shaking with fear as he pointed his pillow.

All of their eyes followed it, and simultaneously widened. What laid there on the pillow was a doll, it's head slain with a very certain clean cut. It's neck stabbed with a sharp knife, cutting through the pillow.

All in all, Armin could only wonder...

 _What did he ever do to receive this?_  
  
 *********  
  
  
"Argghhh...damn it... my back hurts" Hanji massage her left shoulder with her right hand. Circling her neck to somehow relax it, even if just a little.

"Shouldn't let Armin measure me next time, I'll go to a tailor next time, even if I have to wait a line for it..." Hanji glance at her measurements where Armin wrote it on. She stared at it for a good minute but she suddenly heard a high pitched scream...then some rampage.

She just shrugged it off.

Then as if some realization struck her, she glance at the door. "That's right...Why haven't I seen Armin lately?"

"Oh well..." She took the measuring tape, and measured her wrist. She could measure her wrist on her own.

She needed her measurements for her gown for the wedding to be held this early morning.

  
**(Additional info: Hanji and Armin joined their theories about the wall being made out of titans.)**   
  
*********

****  
**Okay... this set up is more like Jealous Levi... I'm not really cut out for different ship making right? (Sweatdrop).**


	4. ATTENTION!!! AM I ASSUMING OR WHAT!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye! Hear ye!
> 
> LeviHan is about to be cannon!  
> In Attack on Titan Junior High anyway. Just look at their relationship description.

**HANJI'S** **Relationships**

**Levi - Hange enjoys sharing Titan data or knowledge with Levi, who explicitly shows that he is not interested. Regardless of his attitude towards these interests, Hange likes poking fun at him and getting a reaction, but Levi ends up besting his companion more often than not. It appears that the two of them are close friends** _**dating** _ **back a few years.**

**LEVI'S Relationships**

**Eren Jaeger - Levi is astounded by Eren's raw enthusiasm and focus on achieving his goals. He shows this through his actions rather than words, as the latter often comes out as foul remarks, such as "Chee-burg Bastard".**

**Hange Zoë - Levi does not take part in Hange's antics or her strange obsession with Titans. She often enjoys teasing him, which he shows that he does not have the time for. Even so, he thinks of Hange as a close friend** _**as they usually hang out together.** _

**See!?! Levi is the only person in Hanji's relationship profile! While Levi, only Eren and Hanji.**

**And what's up with the word** _**dating** _ **?**

**(Sorry this chapter doesn't contain any story, just me fangirling and stuff.)**


	5. TOO UNFIT TO BE MY WIFE (OlEtra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, OlouxPetra is my second favorite ship, next to LeviHan. Well...actually my first cannon? I mean they're already cannon... so.......I'm confused...anyway!
> 
> On with the story!!!

**(OlouxPetra)**   


*********  
  
    
Again, it happens again...  
 

 _You're invited to Erd's and Ella's wedding and 4th anniversary. Come and witness the union of two human beings as they enter the holy sacrament of the lord._  
  
    
Another invitation from an another wedding.

Every single year, she receives this invitation. Were they mocking her? Did they knew that she really wants to get married? That she wants to be someone's bride? A certain someone?

Did they?

  
_"Petra, you're way too immature to be my wife."_

_"Petra, you need more few dozen years to become a suitable wife for me."_

_"Whatever you will do, you're not yet perfect enough to become my wife."_

_"Give yourself thousands of practice, maybe I will reconsider making you my wife."_

She clenched her fists.  _Was she that_ _ **unfit**_ _?_  
  
  
 _"Petra, are you really that eager to become my wife?"_  
  
Yes! For the life of Wall Maria she is!

  
 _"You'll never be fit enough to become my wife."_  
  
Why?!

    
 _"You're too unfit."_  
  
  
What did she ever do wrong?

    
 _"You're such a meddler."_

  
She worries. What can she do?

    
"Petra, you okay?" Petra snapped out of her remedy. She raised her head to see her squadmate.  
"G.gunther-san?"

Gunther smiled to her and looked at the card she's holding unto.tightly. "Ahh...you received that too?" He chuckled, "Just last year it was mine, now it's Erd's."

Petra's face darkened, "Ahh..."

Gunther tilted his head at her, trying to read her mind. "Last two years it was Mike's and Nanaba, and last last last year was our Heichou's, I still can't believe he married the crazy brunette."

When Petra didn't bother to answer, Gunther wondered if he just stepped on a landmine. "Petra, are you not yet over with our Cap-"

"That's not the problem" Petra cut him off, she glanced down to where the already crumpled card was clutched.

Gunther then decided to change the subject, "I didn't take Erd to be so religious you know? All of us just married with only our commander as the priest."

Petra smiled, but there was a twinge of bittersweet in it. "After all, his wife is a daughter of a pastor. It's no wonder."

Gunther feigned a chuckle, "Ahh" He nodded his head twice. He could read his wife with just a glimpse of her eyes, but with another females, his a clumsy bastard(as to what his Heichou tells him.)  
     
Petra reread the words written in the card again and again. Sighing she decided just to to ask the man beside her. "How can I make myself a suitable wife?"

Gunther choked on his throat and began to cough. "W.what?"

The caramel pinkish haired lady turned away her blushing face. "How can I make myself.. _fit,_ to become a wife?"

Gunther cleared his throat, and thought about his wife back home. "My wife makes good..tea. She also bakes cookies for the children...and just to us two. I also ate them."

 _'I can make good tea, I could always just make peanut cookies.'_ Petra concluded. "And?" She asked again.

Gunther wondered why she was asking him, but answered her questions anyway. "Well, she also cleans the house very well. And she always dresses nice for me." Gunther left the part  _And I always reward her for it_ unsaid.

 _'I have faith in my cleaning skills, and I think I have some dresses back in my closet.'_ Petra then started feeling hope. "And!?!" Her tone was now mixed with enthusiasm.

Gunther gulped, "She always help me with my problems, she also greets me every day and night."

Petra nodded once again, she reread the card again before closing it. "I'm going back to my quarter. Bye Gunther-san!"

Gunther could only wonder what was on her mind.  
     
     
 ********  
  
  
"Black tea with few teaspoons of sugar, check" Petra knew how Olou always try to copy the Captain in every way possible. Even if it meant drinking that very bitter black tea his so fond of. Petra knew Olou couldn't hand the bitter taste so she added a little bit of sugars.

Petra glanced at the oven, where her homemade special peanut cookies laid a rest. When it tinged, she opened it with her hand gloved. "Peanut cookies, check!" She smiled, eager for Olou's expression.  
     
  
 ********  
  
  
Petra fixed her skirt again before knocking on the door. "Olou!!!" His name was the only thing she didn't bother to add honorific with.

"Coming..." Was his lazy toned answer. Petra smiled. When Olou hadn't yet sworn himself to their Captain. He was always so clumsy, and was such a lazy morning riser. He had this nice and kind personality, and innocence when he talked. But now, he changed.

Petra didn't mind the change, but somehow she misses the old Olou. The real Olou. Thousand times did she tried to convinced him to act like himself and talk the way he always does. He would only brush her off, or ignore her.

Well, maybe she did kinda mind the change.

She straightened herself immediately when the door opened, revealing a hair disheveled pouting Olou. Petra tried to calm down her beating heart.

' _she also greets me every day and night.'_ Petra coughed and tried to put on her best smile. "Ohayou, Olou" She attempted it to sound not too much endearing and all.

Olou glanced at her up and down and on the tray she had. "Well, what do you want?"

Petra lifted the tray slightly, "Here, I made some cookies, and tea to go down with it."

Olou raised a brow at her, "I didn't know you could baked as well." He accepted the tray, he reached a cookie and tried to eat it but stopped midway, "It's not poisoned is it?"

Petra scoffed, "Of course not you idiot." She suddenly stiffened remembering that she was supposed to be trying to win his heart.

But Olou just chuckled at her and took a bite, and her heart beats fast again. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on in." Olou step back to made a space way for her.

When Petra seated on the edge of Olou's bed, she can't help but flushed of smelling his scent.

Olou placed the tray just right beside her. "It's not fair if I'm the only one who eats these amazing cookies."

Petra smiled and took a cookie. "Do you...like it?" She bit it down, she was proud of the taste.

Olou nodded, "It doesn't taste like shit."

Petra groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you not to copy our Heichou? Be yourself...you baka"

Olou gave off a very faint blush, "Shut up, you and your meddling..."

Petra pouted at that but smiled when he lifted his hand to caress hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes savoring the rare moment.

But Petra had to let go, she made her way towards the teapot. She hissed touching the very hot area. "Olou do you still have the tea glove I gave you?"

Olou sounded like offended, "Of course I do!"

Petra smiled, she did kinda doubt it. Afterall it had been a good 5 years since she gave it to him, for their second anniversary. Yes, they have been on a relationship for 6 years...but still not marriage.

She sighed before getting up, "Well I'm gonna get it..."

Olou just nodded at her, but when she reached for the cabinet, he suddenly stood up. "Petra stop!!!"

But it was too late Petra already opened the cabinet. She glared at him, "I'm just borrowing your glove you idiot." She took the green glove but something else was placed with it.

She lifted the glove up, and came an aqua blue box. It fell under her feet then rolled under the polished wooden floor.

Petra didn't have time to adjust to it all, so all she could come up was a "huh?" She glanced down and there it was, a box... an aqua blue ring box.

Olou gritted his teeth, "It was supposed to be on our 7th anniversary...damnit" Then his eyes soften, "I wanted it to be romantic..."

He slowly walked towards the box, "But no use hiding it out now huh?"

He knelt and took the box, Petra was still standing frozen. Olou sighed, and coughed to level his voice (and to cover his embarrassment).

He slowly glanced up her, "Will...you..marry me?" He breathed out, opening the box to reveal a ring...a golden ring with a small blue diamond on the center.

"W.what?" Petra asked dumbfounded, and lost to it all.

Olou gave her an annoyed but embarrassed look. He cleared his throat, "Will...you.marry me.?." he stammered.

Tears suddenly flow down on her cheeks, tiny drops wetting the ground. Her tears made Olou alarmed, "W.what's wrong!?! Why are you crying!?! Did I do something wrong?!"

Petra shook her head, "N.no...I.I'm...just really happy..." Then she nodded again and again "Ye.s" She choked out, " Yes! Yes Olou!!!" She knelt down to hug him tight.

Olou smiled, then began to cry himself.... he was so happy, he was gonna propose to her last year but Gunther beat him up, and while he was about to propose last few days he just found out Erd was gonna be next.

He never expected for this to happened....but he was still happy nevertheless.

"I love you... You shitty meddler." He whispered.

Petra choked out a giggle, before kissing him on the lips, "I love you too, you stupid."  
    
    
 **(Additional info: Okay, so this is already cannon...sorry for other people who might've ship them with other ships. But basically they're already engage. They were about to be married until our favorite character hater/manga/anime director/kind of troll/ author Hajime Isayama decided to kill them two.**

**So yeah, he was just like**

**'** _**Olou and Petra were going to get married until I killed them. Have fun with that fact everyone.'** _   
__   
**Yeah. I'm having fun pulling out my hair. Seriously.**

**Is it that really fun killing characters from your own anime?)**


	6. SNOWWHITE and the SEVEN TITANS (EreMika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Mikasa has short dark hair and is pale as snow...Why not?

**(Mikasa×Eren)**   
  
  
*********

     
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Carla sneered, knowing already the answer.

"Queen Carla, his a mercenary not a mirror." Her ever so loyal right hand, Keith said.

"The fairest maiden ever alive is no other than you, my queen." Mike answered, on his knees, his head bowed before the majesty infront of him.

Queen Carla smiled, obviously content with the answer. She is the Queen of Kingdom Sina, the wife of the deceased King Grisha. As the queen, it was prudent for her to be on top of everything else, in skills, talents, cleverness, and of course in beauty.

Queen Carla walked towards the window, then watched down below where her whole kingdom could be seen. Where she could looked down upon them, and be sure that it stays that way. Where she led them, and where they serve her...and only her.

Queen Carla glanced down, and the sight made her sighed. "Mikasa!!!"

Mikasa, the third princess of Kingdom Sina, raised her head. She could barely saw her mother when the window was  _30_ meters up from the ground. "Yes!?, your highness?!" Queen Carla never wants to be called Mother, or some sort, it makes her feel old.

"You're scrubbing the stairs all wrong! Do it right!" Queen Carla then groaned, she walked back to her throne and asked for Petra, a hand maid of hers to make tea.

Flicking her fingers, Nanaba came by her side. Nanaba then began massaging her forehead. Nanaba got that soft but a little bit rough hands that could work up the knots and kinks around your body.

Carla closed her eyes in satisfaction, and then sighed in contentment when Nanaba began to massage her shoulders. That little raven haired step daughter of hers would certainly give her wrinkles in the very nearest future.

She hated the little raven haired daughter of her husband's. Even though Mikasa was her husband's favorite. The way how the ravennette reminds her of her husband's deceased concubine irritates her to no end.

Grudgingly, she opened her eyes. "Mike" At the call of his name, the tall Blonde shifted his gaze towards her. "Yes, malady?" He asked.

"Stop staring at Nanaba, go down the town and ask Erwin about the guard reports."

Both Mike and Nanaba flushed over her words, Mike then nod his head before walking out the door.

    
 _ **6 years later**_  
  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Carla asked seemingly bored with everything.

Mike cringed, trying not to be perturbed to how the queen treats him like some mirror,  _again_. "The fairest maiden ever alive is no other than you, My Queen."

"Hmm...I know" Queen Carla nodded very happy. It's been 6 years since she last saw the blonde mercenary. He had travel all around the land, he'd seen women in different colors and shaped yet nevertheless the answer was her.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was now on her sixteenth birthday. She was a bit saddened by it all. How the queen forgot her birthday. Queen Carla maybe just her step mother, but she thought of her as her very own mother nevertheless.  
"I just hope one day, malady will accept and love me... like how she loved Sister Hanji, and Sasha."

She knew that her wish will never be granted. For she knew that both the first and the last princesses had been the Queen's real daughters. And she was just the lowly daughter of the dead king's concubine.

Sighing, she just continued wiping the well, taking off away the mosses growing on the corners.

She paused to stare at herself at the water in the well. She stared at her reflection mainly focusing on her short hair. She was still contemplating whether her decision was right or not.

Her long hair was bothering her work, having to stick on her sweaty cheeks when she brush the floor or mow the loan. And then one day it stuck on a branch, she hadn't any choice but to cut it with her knife she was using to slice hens .(She's very good in slicing things.)

She then began talking to her reflection, "Hello?! How are you?!" She felt it funny that the water move. And so, she wondered what moves it would do to every pitch.

_Lalala_

_Lalala_

_Lalala_

The pitch increased higher to every note she sings. In the middle of her play singing birds in all region began to fly towards her, and rabbits, deers, even turtles seemed like magnetized by her beautiful voice.

She closed her eyes and then continued her doing  _lala_ _la_.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall of Sina, was a prince in...his not wearing any armor...though he does has a sword, two swords infact.

"Come on horse, don't slack off" Eren, prince of the neighbouring kingdom of Wall Maria, nudge his 'horse'.

The 'horse' punched his arm, "Shut up you dickhead! What horse are you talking about!?!"

"Come on, you two! Stop fighting! It's because of you two we got lost!" Connie ward off the two, "Arrghhh... all I just wanted was to see Sasha, but instead I'm stuck with these two idiots." Prince Connie grumbled.

Both two princes glared at each other before hissing then looking away. The three princes walk and walk until after half an hour, Prince Jean heard a song.

"Hey! I think I heard something!" He said delighted to leave this area immediately.

Prince Eren raised his eyebrow at him, "Huh!? What are you talking about? Here I have an apple for you, horse face" And in his hand laid a red apple.

Prince Jean slammed his hands away, "I'm not hallucinating! I do hear a voice!!!"

The three prince pause for a moment to hear the voice, Prince Eren's ear perked up, "Wow! For once your right!"

Prince Jean nodded, flipping his hair in arrogance, "Of course I-wait what!?!"

Prince Connie pulled away Jean who was about to beat up Eren, "Come on, let's follow that voice."

After minutes of walking they came face to face with a  _fifty_ meter wall. "Ahhh...." Prince Jean began, "How are we suppose to climb over that wall!!!???!!"

The trio searched around and walked following the wall, they came to an abrupt stop when they saw a small door on the wall.

"It's locked" Connie said, twisting the knob once again for good measure.

Jean sighed in dismay, "That's it we're going to die here in the forest, and it will be just anyone's guess if the wild animals kill us or the humans find us...or what was once us."  
Jean turned his head, "Were doo- oi! What are you doing!?! You trying to suicide!?!"

Eren was climbing the wall upfront the door, which was only 5 meters, (which is still pretty high)

"We..ha!ve!..ah! To!" Eren said, trying to carry and lift himself up. He glared at the two gaping prince below him, "Help me you two!"

Jean's forehead sweatdropped, he stared incredulously to Eren, "Nah...I think I like this sight of you struggling."

Connie elbowed him

"Come on...let's just do whatever it is. I don't want father to be mad at us again." And with that they helped each other out.

     
After some time, the three finally got to the other side of the wall.

"Yyeeeaaahhhh!!!!" The three princes cheered.

"Huh!?" Mikasa's head snapped up, her eyes glowing in fear as she saw three strangers in worn up noble cloths cheered loudly. She stayed frozen until a brunette caught her still.

"Ummm....Guys" Eren whispered pointing his fore finger towards the ravenette, both Jean and Connie followed his gaze.

Jean's eyes widened widely, seeing the most beautiful person he ever saw in his entire life. "A goddess" he mumbled.

"Maybe this is Mikasa, Sasha's younger half sister." Connie whispered.

"Is that so?" Eren asked, then run up to Mikasa. "Hiii!!!! We need your hel-!" He got a massive kick from the chin then a roundhouse kick on the stomach, Mikasa didn't waste time to ran away from the strangers.

"Eren!" Jean gasped, then laughed, "You got beaten up by a girl! Hahaha!!!!"

Eren kicked his knee...  
     
     
    
Mikasa ran and ran, eyes never darting to look backwards. There were strangers who just passed their wall. She needed to inform this to her mother. It might be reasonable to assume that there are more others that will come next to invade them.  
    
"Phff-!" She hit the ground, landing on her bottom.

"Princess Mikasa?" A certain deep voice called out to her. Her eyes snapped wide open, and there she saw her mother's 'mirror', the merchant, Mike Zacharius.

"Mike-san..." She mumbled, then she lunged at him clinging on his sleeve for life's sake. "There's three strangers on the garden! Just right beside the well!"


	7. JEALOUS PETRA (LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make another otp ships, but this one came right off on my mind. Sorry...

**(Levi×Hanji)**  
  
  
 *********  
  
  
It was already dinner time. Hanji, the ever so part time soldier, and part time scientist, was still scribbling down notes on her notebook, when, a knock was heard.

Hanji smirked and leaned back on her chair, "Who is ittt ~~~???"

"Shut up, Four-eyes" Levi grumbled opening the door, but didn't come inside.

The brunette laughed, "Sorry Levi" She opened another notebook, and placed it above the other one. "What brings you here?" She asked without glancing at him.

Her question made Levi's eyebrow irked. He glanced at her up and down before scoffing, "If you keep watch on the clock, you should know that it's already dinnertime. You idiot." He crossed his arms and leaned on the door side.

"Oh, already?" Hanji glanced at the clock, and sure it was already 7'o'clock pm. "Bummer"

"Let's go" Levi urged.

Hanji scanned her notebook, then glanced at Levi, then back to the notebook."I think I'll just skip dinner, Le-"

"You skipped breakfast, you skipped lunchtime, and now dinner? You trying to kill yourself or what?" Levi cut her off, his forehead ticking. He didn't know whether to be impressed or to be mad at her for not caring about her health.

"I didn't skip breakfast! I had coffee!" Hanji reasoned.

"Coffee is a drink not a food. Use your shitty brain, you shitty four-eyes."

"Well, how about the tea Petra gave me...does that count?" Hanji tilted her head in wonder.

Levi sighed in exasperation, "Were you even listening to me?" He walked towards her and yanked her arm. "Let's go"

"Eehhh!!!??!!!" Hanji whined, then whined some more, but stood up as well. She grabbed a folder to read on as she eat. The Corporal rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

The two left Hanji's room not noticing another presence just right infront of them. Maybe it was because Hanji was busy indulging Levi all about Sawney and Bean's ongoing experiments that she didn't even notice the slightest bump of hair on her shoulder and that Levi was busy tuning her out, he also tuned out things around him.

But nevertheless they never saw Petra stood there looking as if defeated.  
     
     
 *********  
  
  
"Where is Captain?" Erd asked, looking around the kitchen hall.

Olou shrugged his shoulders while dipping his vegetable with sauce, "Dunno, maybe his coming to get the stupid crazy brunette out of her dream world with her freakos."

Gunther who was watching the both of them frowned, "Olou, you shouldn't talk like that to the 4th Squad Leader, you might find yourself into some trouble again."

Olou just clicked his tongue at him.

Erd gulped down his bread with water and sighed. He glanced to his right, "Petra why don't you call Heichou?"

"M.me??!" Petra stammered, cheeks flushed as she stared wide eyed to her squadmate. "Well, how about.G.Gunther-san??!?"

Gunther shook his head, "I dropped a tint of mud at him."

She looked at Olou who didn't even glanced at her back. "Heichou told me to never talk to him unless I do something about me imitating him." He smirked as if that would help his case.

Petra sighed, then nodded.

Her heart was beating fast as she walked down to her Captain's room. She went everyday to Levi's quarter that she could go there blind folded.

But when she turned to another turn, her heart broke. There laid infront of her were the two squadleaders who just recently went out from the brunette's room.

Hanji, speaking about Sawney and Bean enthusiastically, words after words breathlessly. And Levi, her long loved Captain, with a ghost smile plastered on his lips.

And what hurts the most was that,

They didn't even noticed her...

     
 *********

    
Petra sighed, hands dropping on what she was doing. Her shoulders slumped down once again. She shouldn't be sighing like this, she should be working on her report based on the horse stalls cleanliness to her Captain...but.

She just can't let go of what happened earlier...or those what happened everytime those two were together.

They can't seem to notice anything else when they're together.

She sighed again.

She could still remember it, just last time... The Captain was so mad at the squad leader for being so reckless.

His emotions were always exposed whenever it had something to do with the scientist, or when the squad leader was there with him.

His usual dead look changes into a scowl, a furious look, a smirk, a disgusted look, a sneer, a growl, a cringed, even grimace or anything alike.

All just for the lucky brunette.

Petra suddenly stopped, and reached her porcelain fingers on her cheek. She didn't noticed...

She was actually crying.

    
 *********  
  
  
It was all Petra could just handle, all the emotions she kept inside...she wanted to let it out and know.

Know if her love will be either reciprocated or will be gone.for good.

So she went outside, towards the two huge tent where two giant humanoids and a certain Hanji would be found.

And there, just inside Sawney's tent stood, Squad Leader Hanji. Petra inhaled a huge gulp of air and releasing it with exasperation. "Hanji Buntaichou"

Hanji didn't heard her, still busy communicating(one sidedly) with the 5 meter class infront of her.

Petra grimaced,  _'Of course'_

She then moved forward until the brunette was at arm's length. She tapped her shoulder lightly.

Hanji flinched from the contact. Hanji turned around to see who was tapping her shoulder and saw Petra with a hopeful yet defeated(?) expression.

She tilted her head, "Petra?"

At the sound of her name, it was Petra's turn to flinch. "Hanji-san" She whispered, then stared right up infront to the buntaichou(which was hard considering the height difference.)

Hanji involuntarily took a step back, "Y.yes?!??"

"What's your relationship with Captain Levi?" She knew she sounded desperate...but she was really desperate. If the two were to be really in a relationship she would give up.

But if there's a tiny weeny bit percent that is a no. She promised herself to be more on offensive and fight to win the Captain's heart.

Hanji laughed at this, she got the whole idea. "Petra..ahahaha!!! No! L.Levi!??! Ahhaaahha!!!"

Petra didn't know what to make of this, she couldn't understand what the squad leader was stating...but she was kinda mad. Here she was mounting up all her courage to ask this personal question....yet all she got was a laugh?

"H.hanji! San!! I'm serious!!!" Petra pleaded, tears nearly forming on her eyes.  
"You're always with Captain Levi... Captain Levi is always with you.... it seemed like you two don't want to be separated from each other."

Hanji stopped laughing and started to listen (for once).

Tears were already now leaking out from the ginger haired lady. "He always talk to you..."

 _'You mean scold me?'_ Hanji inwardly thought

"He always bring you food..." Petra glanced sadly at the floor beneath her.

 _'Yeah...then shoved it on my mouth.'_ Hanji slightly cringed.

"He calls you endearing names..." Petra balled her fists.

Hanji immediately took two steps back,  _'He calls me Shithead! Shitty Glasses! Four eyes! And other horrible names! You call that endearing!?!'_  
  
"He plays with your hair..." Petra self consciously glanced at her hair.

Hanji sweatdropped,  _'When she mentioned playing, did she meant the yanking and the pulling?'_  
  
"He even go as far as bath you!!!" Petra hadn't realized she just raised her voice.She stole a glimpse from the woman infront of her. She expected her to be mad or sad, but Hanji just flinched...but not because of her voice but she was thinking about something.

Hanji awkwardly laughed in her head,  _'He only bathes me when he can't bear the smell. And when he does bath me...he doesn't miss the chance to drown me once in a while.'_

"And the way he looks at you..." Petra mumbled

Hanji didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pained, but she knew how Levi  _looked_  at her. It was  **not** your typical  _I-love-you-but-I'm-too-wimp-to-say-it_ look.

"I want to know what's your relationship with him, Hanji-san!" Petra pleaded once again in her desperate voice.

Hanji gulped down her throat, "W.we're friends?"

Petra shook her head, "No! That's not how friends interact with each other! There's got to be more than that!" Hanji's questionable answer didn't satisfied her.

"Well, how do friends interact with each other?" Hanji confused asked, before sweatdropping  _'Should I consider where I accidentally kissed Levi? No...maybe I shouldn't...We were drunk that time...or was it just me who was drunk?'_  
  
Petra sighed, with Hanji, it was difficult to get something out of her especially if it's non science related.

There was an awkward silence, until Levi came in bursting inside the tent, with small tears in his eyes. "H.hanji" he softly whispered, voice cracking midword.

Petra's eyes widen then glanced at the brunette.

Hanji was not looking at her anymore...instead the look in her eyes were filled with sympathy, concern....and....familiarity. As if she'd done this before.

And it was all directed towards the small man infront of her. She watched just how slumped Levi was walking, unaware of her presence. Then placed his head on the brunette's shoulder which Hanji let be with no complaint.

Watched Hanji as she placed her hand on Levi's back the other one on his raven black lock.

And watched as Levi cried himself...

    
And there she knew... the two's relationship weren't as deep like lovers...

It was so much more than that, much more higher than Mike's height or the walls that surrounds to protect them.

Their trust and respect...were boundless, endless, and timeless.

And she could never surpass that...so she retreated carefully, her Captain's silent sobs still ringing on her ears.

    
The two weren't lovers..... _they were more than that...._  
  
  
 *********  
  
 **(Additional info: Everytime Levi is upset he goes to Hanji. Hanji's the only one who ever saw him cry.)**

**Okay with just that info. How can you not SHIP this two!?!**

**Anyway for the title**

**(Additional** **_theory_ ** **: During the Ilse's Notebook Ova, or to be precise 3.5 episode Ilse's Notebook Ova. Levi gripped Hanji's cape(?) Collar(?), Petra looked at them as if she's jealous...or just saddened that Levi was sad, or mad.)**


	8. ACKERMANS AND THEIR TITAN CRAZED BRUNETTES (EreMika, LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeviHan and EreMika, the similarity is so obvious that I can't...I can't anymore....

( **Eren × Mikasa)**

*********

"I can feel it Mikasa!" Eren clenched his fists "One day I'm going to exterminate those man-eating bastards!!!"

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded, covering her nose with the red scarf.

Dark hollows invaded Eren's face. "I swear one day! They're going down!" He pumped his fist to emphasize.

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded again.

Eren gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna make them regret for making human kind live like livestock."

"Mm..." Mikasa again, nodded. She stopped her tracks making Eren stopped as well. Mikasa turned her head sideways, "We're here..." She mumbled to Eren.

Eren nodded and watched the raven haired Ackerman open the office where Squad Leader Mike is stationed in. The two went in and formed a salute when they saw the tall blonde.

Mike sniffed the air in greeting, then smirked. The two recruits never knew the reason behind the sniffing...and the smirking, but as a certain scientist said,  _'it never held significance'_ So they decided not to dwell on it.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asked

Eren straightened up, "Were here for the reports according to your findings about the new equipment sir!"

"Commander Erwin asked us to get the files for you Sir..." Mikasa added.

Mike nodded and searched the paper inside his desk. Since he was too tall, he instead knelt down on the floor. Eren could still see dark grayish blonde locks of the Squad Leader.

After a moment or two, Squad Leader Mike finally found what he has been searching for. "Sorry for waiting, I kinda put it hastily below..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"N.no! It's nothing sir!" Eren choked out, and did another salute out of haste. He accepted the paper Mike held out for him. Mike greeted his thanks and goodbye to the two. Eren stammered a goodbye while Mikasa just nodded at him.

The two recruits walked away towards the door, but as soon as Eren was about to open the knob, the door suddenly opened...revealing Nanaba with a tray in her hand.

"Officer Nanaba!" Eren did another salute, the papers clutched on his right hand. Mikasa did the same, but said nothing nevertheless.

Nanaba nodded at the two, and entered the room, passing a hyper Eren, and a dull Mikasa.

When Eren and Mikasa finally left the room, Eren suddenly lit up. His eyes scanned the words written by the tall blonde squad leader. "Look Mikasa! It lists here all of the new equipment we can used for the next expeditions!!!" He gawk, eyes never leaving the italicized words. It was neat, but not exactly like a certain Clean freak... but most definitely not messy like Squad Leader Hanji.

Mikasa nodded

"It writes here that the government just funded us enough money for a new experiment! Hanji-san is so gonna be happy about this!" Eren flipped another paper, "And look! New 3d maneuver gears! I can replace my old rusty one!"

"Mm... I'm glad for you Eren." Mikasa smiled, though it was not seen since Eren was so busy checking the paper.

"This may be a good omen for us humanity!" Eren chirped, excited eyes changing into determinated gaze. "With this, we could learn more and kill more of those bastards! I will not stopped until all of them are evaporated!"

"They will not win! This will not be the extinction of humanity!!!" Eren's voice started to get stronger, "All of those mindless over sized pests are gonna die!!!" He clenched his fingers, the sides of the paper wrinkled. "I will make them pay!"

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded, though she was starting to get worried.

"They'll pay for what they did to my mother! To my friends! To everyone! To humanity!!!" Eren then started yelling about how he's gonna cut their necks wide open, or how his gonna pull out their guts or...anything to get them all killed.

Mikasa patted his head, "Calm down, Eren..." She whispered... but Eren was still yapping about titans.titan..Titans...TiTans...tiTAnS...TITANS...

She sighed, "Oh, Eren..."

**( Additional Info: When Levi said Eren about being Mikasa's family. Mikasa shook her head and said, "No...I..." (maybe she was gonna say like she loves him, who knows?))**

*********

**(Levi × Hanji)**

*********

"Oooh!!!!~~~~ This is it!!!!"

"Come on~~~ my favorite little apple pie!!!~~~~"

"Buntaichou!!! Don't get too close!!!"

"Woaahhh!!!! Hahaha!!! You almost got me there!!!"

"Hahaha!!!"

"You will really get yourself killed!!!"

"You really like eating my head off, right? You adorable munchkin~~~"

"Ahahaha!!! You nearly bit my arm off! Ahahaha~~~!!!"

"Please! Buntaichou!!! Keep your distance away!!!!"

Levi's forehead ticked, watching the stupid crazy brunette lounged herself to that sickening infant humanoid irked him to no end. As he was sure there was no possible way that could describe that fucking monsters 'adorable'. And it didn't help listening to her assistant fussed over her everytime either.

"Oohhh!!!~~~ Look at your teeth! They're very perfectly aligned!!! Can I touch them?"

"Buntaichou!!! You'll only get your hand eaten!!!" Moblit screamed, gripping Hanji's waist.

"What are you talking about Moblit?!" Hanji asked confused, while trying to get rid off herself from Moblit's hold. She heard a loud thud, she switched her gaze from Moblit's about-to-die-look towards the cute harmless creature infront of her. She watched the monster stop moving and opened his mouth.

Hanji's eyes never  **ever** widened as much as now.

"Wwwaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!~~~~ Moblitttt!!!!! He understood me!!!!! Right!?! RIght!?! RIGHT!!!!???!!!!!!!"

Moblit let out a whimper when she started to squirm more. "Buntaichou!!!!!!!" He let out a defeated cry.

Levi sighed and straightened from leaning on the pole. He glared down on the grayish blonde. "Take your hands away from her. You shitty bastard."

Moblit then started sweating cold, he stammered, "B.but! Bu.buntai...chou.." As much as he respected(feared) the Captain, letting go off his Squad Leader would really cost her life.

Levi sighed aware of Moblit's hesitation, "I'll take care of her."

As if the burden of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders, Moblit nearly teared drop. He hesitantly let go off Hanji. Hanji not missing a beat or two, dashed towards the Titan with his opened mouth. She was more than ready to dive into it's throat.

But before she can jump in, a mysteriously metal rope wrapped around her waist and drag her towards a certain raven haired.

"Levii!?!!!" Hanji started to squirm again, "Let me go short-ass!!!! Aarrghhh!!!" She complained, trashing here and there.

But Levi was tuning her out, content on just hugging her. He didn't want watching that assistant of hers to get to hug her hard like that. He didn't complain about her squirming either. The more she squirm, the tighter he gets to hold her... it's a win win for him. After loads of squirming, Hanji momentarily got tired. Moblit had gone away the moment Levi allowed him so. And no one else but them were still inside.

She groaned, "Levi, you have to let go off me." She turned her head to watch his steel gray eyes.

Levi tightened his hold and slightly shook his head. "No, you're only going to kill yourself." He murmured, his words slightly unrecognizable because of Hanji's uniform.

Hanji rolled her eyes and stared wantonly on the titan infront of her...just a few meters away. Oh~~~ So close...yet so far~~~

"But Spartan wants to play with his mommy...right Sparty???" Hanji cooed on the raven haired titan infront of her. Levi grimaced, she called that human eating bastard 'Spartan', because of the reason that this titan is so like a warrior. He always moves around trying to eat her if he can(damn if he will). But still...Levi mentally sighed in relief. At least Hanji didn't called the monster after him. He could just remember how the scientist begged to call it 'Junior Levi' all just because the titan was ironically just a two meter titan, and that it's hair is black.

She also said that the titan looked always grumpy, and a little bit constipated. He took great ounce of offense on that.

She squealed a bit much louder when the titan groaned. "SPARTAAANNN!!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! DARLING~~~~!!!♡♡♡♡♡" Hanji looked nearly as if she's about to go Cray-Cray watching Spartan squirmed on the metals pinning him.

She groaned once again when the Captain didn't even bother to make any motion to answer her. Why are people so bent on separating her from her true love!?! She gaze at the titan longingly. "Spartan~~~" Then again she groaned, "Levi...let go off me...arghhhnnghhrrgh....." She whined, then groaned and whined all over again.

Levi silently groaned himself as well. Long before the Corps were able to capture a titan, the stupid brunette was always bent on annoying him, and she was also hugging him to no end, picturing him like somekind of short doll, she can always play with. She would rub her cheek to his, snuggle her nose on the back of his neck, cuddle him, or even have the gall to coo on him.

But now, thanks to that goddamn bastard Armin for helping her out in strategy making, not two weeks later were they able to catch a titan...an abnormal infact. And now, she spends her time with it. And thrashed him aside as if she didn't just told him 'adorable' 'cuddly' or any sick words he can think of.

Sometimes he wished that the girl from the crystal will wake up and kill that damn titan.

Or anybody, anyone will do enough.

Just get rid of that attention-stealer bastard.

She spent her last two weeks with that bastard with several all-nighters. And shamefully, he laid there on his bed watching as time passed by, secretly waiting for her to stop on spending time with that jack-assed humanoid...and come back to his room and annoy the hellout of him, like she used to.

Two weeks of Hanji-deprived(if there was even a deprivation of that), He wasn't gonna let that bastard take his time with her now as well. So content as he maybe, he held on her tightly as he could. Feeling her warmth even through layers of cloths.

Hanji sighed, maybe she can cut off some time from her beloved titan. And spend time with her jealous midget captain. She kinda did missed him as well.

Oh well...

She smiled and turned around to hug him back, his eyes widened ever so slightly..but he didn't fought back. He stayed there with a ghost of smile plastered on his lips.

And the titan infront of them could think of nothing else, but just how tasty they could taste...if only he could move.

********

**(Additional info: Levi and Hanji spends most of their time on the screen together...especially on the Junior High. You have to watch Attack on Titan Junior High...there's tons of LeviHan moments...TONS people TONS! I'm not talking about skin tones, I'm talking about numbers.**

**And it's obvious that our(my) favorite couple loves to throwback shit jokes at each other...aren't they just so romantic together?)**

********

**OMAKE**

********

**Eren×Mikasa**

"Mikasa! Put me down!!!" Eren cried, pushing Mikasa on her chest out away. When he knew she won't budge, he started squirming. "What if Levi Heichou will see me like this!?! Mikasaa!!!"

"I won't let you go Eren" Mikasa hugged his stomach, her grip on his waist tightened. "Ever"

Eren silently whimper, scanning the room for a certain scary midget, "I just hope Levi Heichou won't see me lifted off by you."

********

**Levi×Hanji**

"Levi" Hanji began, smirking slightly at the captain who was carried bride style by her, "How many much more should I carry you?"

Levi slightly shyly looked around the hallway, "Until there's no dirt Shitty Four-eyes." And then he wrapped his arms around her neck.

The scientist sighed, "Hai, hai Captain..." She gripped Levi's waist and leg tighter, and slowly walked towards hallway. 

********

**(Addtional theory: Ackermans have a weird affection for brunettes, especially those who are titan crazy. Ackermans also have a thing for fabrics.**

**Mikasa: Eren's scarf**

**Levi: Hanji's jacket**

**If you think about it...it's more of an info than a theory.)**

**Also thank** _**drink-your-fucking-milk** _   
**The omake totally came from her, I just wrote it here**


	9. ACKERMANS AND THEIR TITAN CRAZED BRUNETTES (EreMika, LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeviHan and EreMika, the similarity is so obvious that I can't...I can't anymore....

( **Eren × Mikasa)**

*********

"I can feel it Mikasa!" Eren clenched his fists "One day I'm going to exterminate those man-eating bastards!!!"

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded, covering her nose with the red scarf.

Dark hollows invaded Eren's face. "I swear one day! They're going down!" He pumped his fist to emphasize.

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded again.

Eren gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna make them regret for making human kind live like livestock."

"Mm..." Mikasa again, nodded. She stopped her tracks making Eren stopped as well. Mikasa turned her head sideways, "We're here..." She mumbled to Eren.

Eren nodded and watched the raven haired Ackerman open the office where Squad Leader Mike is stationed in. The two went in and formed a salute when they saw the tall blonde.

Mike sniffed the air in greeting, then smirked. The two recruits never knew the reason behind the sniffing...and the smirking, but as a certain scientist said,  _'it never held significance'_ So they decided not to dwell on it.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asked

Eren straightened up, "Were here for the reports according to your findings about the new equipment sir!"

"Commander Erwin asked us to get the files for you Sir..." Mikasa added.

Mike nodded and searched the paper inside his desk. Since he was too tall, he instead knelt down on the floor. Eren could still see dark grayish blonde locks of the Squad Leader.

After a moment or two, Squad Leader Mike finally found what he has been searching for. "Sorry for waiting, I kinda put it hastily below..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"N.no! It's nothing sir!" Eren choked out, and did another salute out of haste. He accepted the paper Mike held out for him. Mike greeted his thanks and goodbye to the two. Eren stammered a goodbye while Mikasa just nodded at him.

The two recruits walked away towards the door, but as soon as Eren was about to open the knob, the door suddenly opened...revealing Nanaba with a tray in her hand.

"Officer Nanaba!" Eren did another salute, the papers clutched on his right hand. Mikasa did the same, but said nothing nevertheless.

Nanaba nodded at the two, and entered the room, passing a hyper Eren, and a dull Mikasa.

When Eren and Mikasa finally left the room, Eren suddenly lit up. His eyes scanned the words written by the tall blonde squad leader. "Look Mikasa! It lists here all of the new equipment we can used for the next expeditions!!!" He gawk, eyes never leaving the italicized words. It was neat, but not exactly like a certain Clean freak... but most definitely not messy like Squad Leader Hanji.

Mikasa nodded

"It writes here that the government just funded us enough money for a new experiment! Hanji-san is so gonna be happy about this!" Eren flipped another paper, "And look! New 3d maneuver gears! I can replace my old rusty one!"

"Mm... I'm glad for you Eren." Mikasa smiled, though it was not seen since Eren was so busy checking the paper.

"This may be a good omen for us humanity!" Eren chirped, excited eyes changing into determinated gaze. "With this, we could learn more and kill more of those bastards! I will not stopped until all of them are evaporated!"

"They will not win! This will not be the extinction of humanity!!!" Eren's voice started to get stronger, "All of those mindless over sized pests are gonna die!!!" He clenched his fingers, the sides of the paper wrinkled. "I will make them pay!"

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded, though she was starting to get worried.

"They'll pay for what they did to my mother! To my friends! To everyone! To humanity!!!" Eren then started yelling about how he's gonna cut their necks wide open, or how his gonna pull out their guts or...anything to get them all killed.

Mikasa patted his head, "Calm down, Eren..." She whispered... but Eren was still yapping about titans.titan..Titans...TiTans...tiTAnS...TITANS...

She sighed, "Oh, Eren..."

**( Additional Info: When Levi said Eren about being Mikasa's family. Mikasa shook her head and said, "No...I..." (maybe she was gonna say like she loves him, who knows?))**

*********

**(Levi × Hanji)**

*********

"Oooh!!!!~~~~ This is it!!!!"

"Come on~~~ my favorite little apple pie!!!~~~~"

"Buntaichou!!! Don't get too close!!!"

"Woaahhh!!!! Hahaha!!! You almost got me there!!!"

"Hahaha!!!"

"You will really get yourself killed!!!"

"You really like eating my head off, right? You adorable munchkin~~~"

"Ahahaha!!! You nearly bit my arm off! Ahahaha~~~!!!"

"Please! Buntaichou!!! Keep your distance away!!!!"

Levi's forehead ticked, watching the stupid crazy brunette lounged herself to that sickening infant humanoid irked him to no end. As he was sure there was no possible way that could describe that fucking monsters 'adorable'. And it didn't help listening to her assistant fussed over her everytime either.

"Oohhh!!!~~~ Look at your teeth! They're very perfectly aligned!!! Can I touch them?"

"Buntaichou!!! You'll only get your hand eaten!!!" Moblit screamed, gripping Hanji's waist.

"What are you talking about Moblit?!" Hanji asked confused, while trying to get rid off herself from Moblit's hold. She heard a loud thud, she switched her gaze from Moblit's about-to-die-look towards the cute harmless creature infront of her. She watched the monster stop moving and opened his mouth.

Hanji's eyes never  **ever** widened as much as now.

"Wwwaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!~~~~ Moblitttt!!!!! He understood me!!!!! Right!?! RIght!?! RIGHT!!!!???!!!!!!!"

Moblit let out a whimper when she started to squirm more. "Buntaichou!!!!!!!" He let out a defeated cry.

Levi sighed and straightened from leaning on the pole. He glared down on the grayish blonde. "Take your hands away from her. You shitty bastard."

Moblit then started sweating cold, he stammered, "B.but! Bu.buntai...chou.." As much as he respected(feared) the Captain, letting go off his Squad Leader would really cost her life.

Levi sighed aware of Moblit's hesitation, "I'll take care of her."

As if the burden of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders, Moblit nearly teared drop. He hesitantly let go off Hanji. Hanji not missing a beat or two, dashed towards the Titan with his opened mouth. She was more than ready to dive into it's throat.

But before she can jump in, a mysteriously metal rope wrapped around her waist and drag her towards a certain raven haired.

"Levii!?!!!" Hanji started to squirm again, "Let me go short-ass!!!! Aarrghhh!!!" She complained, trashing here and there.

But Levi was tuning her out, content on just hugging her. He didn't want watching that assistant of hers to get to hug her hard like that. He didn't complain about her squirming either. The more she squirm, the tighter he gets to hold her... it's a win win for him. After loads of squirming, Hanji momentarily got tired. Moblit had gone away the moment Levi allowed him so. And no one else but them were still inside.

She groaned, "Levi, you have to let go off me." She turned her head to watch his steel gray eyes.

Levi tightened his hold and slightly shook his head. "No, you're only going to kill yourself." He murmured, his words slightly unrecognizable because of Hanji's uniform.

Hanji rolled her eyes and stared wantonly on the titan infront of her...just a few meters away. Oh~~~ So close...yet so far~~~

"But Spartan wants to play with his mommy...right Sparty???" Hanji cooed on the raven haired titan infront of her. Levi grimaced, she called that human eating bastard 'Spartan', because of the reason that this titan is so like a warrior. He always moves around trying to eat her if he can(damn if he will). But still...Levi mentally sighed in relief. At least Hanji didn't called the monster after him. He could just remember how the scientist begged to call it 'Junior Levi' all just because the titan was ironically just a two meter titan, and that it's hair is black.

She also said that the titan looked always grumpy, and a little bit constipated. He took great ounce of offense on that.

She squealed a bit much louder when the titan groaned. "SPARTAAANNN!!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! DARLING~~~~!!!♡♡♡♡♡" Hanji looked nearly as if she's about to go Cray-Cray watching Spartan squirmed on the metals pinning him.

She groaned once again when the Captain didn't even bother to make any motion to answer her. Why are people so bent on separating her from her true love!?! She gaze at the titan longingly. "Spartan~~~" Then again she groaned, "Levi...let go off me...arghhhnnghhrrgh....." She whined, then groaned and whined all over again.

Levi silently groaned himself as well. Long before the Corps were able to capture a titan, the stupid brunette was always bent on annoying him, and she was also hugging him to no end, picturing him like somekind of short doll, she can always play with. She would rub her cheek to his, snuggle her nose on the back of his neck, cuddle him, or even have the gall to coo on him.

But now, thanks to that goddamn bastard Armin for helping her out in strategy making, not two weeks later were they able to catch a titan...an abnormal infact. And now, she spends her time with it. And thrashed him aside as if she didn't just told him 'adorable' 'cuddly' or any sick words he can think of.

Sometimes he wished that the girl from the crystal will wake up and kill that damn titan.

Or anybody, anyone will do enough.

Just get rid of that attention-stealer bastard.

She spent her last two weeks with that bastard with several all-nighters. And shamefully, he laid there on his bed watching as time passed by, secretly waiting for her to stop on spending time with that jack-assed humanoid...and come back to his room and annoy the hellout of him, like she used to.

Two weeks of Hanji-deprived(if there was even a deprivation of that), He wasn't gonna let that bastard take his time with her now as well. So content as he maybe, he held on her tightly as he could. Feeling her warmth even through layers of cloths.

Hanji sighed, maybe she can cut off some time from her beloved titan. And spend time with her jealous midget captain. She kinda did missed him as well.

Oh well...

She smiled and turned around to hug him back, his eyes widened ever so slightly..but he didn't fought back. He stayed there with a ghost of smile plastered on his lips.

And the titan infront of them could think of nothing else, but just how tasty they could taste...if only he could move.

********

**(Additional info: Levi and Hanji spends most of their time on the screen together...especially on the Junior High. You have to watch Attack on Titan Junior High...there's tons of LeviHan moments...TONS people TONS! I'm not talking about skin tones, I'm talking about numbers.**

**And it's obvious that our(my) favorite couple loves to throwback shit jokes at each other...aren't they just so romantic together?)**

********

**OMAKE**

********

**Eren×Mikasa**

"Mikasa! Put me down!!!" Eren cried, pushing Mikasa on her chest out away. When he knew she won't budge, he started squirming. "What if Levi Heichou will see me like this!?! Mikasaa!!!"

"I won't let you go Eren" Mikasa hugged his stomach, her grip on his waist tightened. "Ever"

Eren silently whimper, scanning the room for a certain scary midget, "I just hope Levi Heichou won't see me lifted off by you."

********

**Levi×Hanji**

"Levi" Hanji began, smirking slightly at the captain who was carried bride style by her, "How many much more should I carry you?"

Levi slightly shyly looked around the hallway, "Until there's no dirt Shitty Four-eyes." And then he wrapped his arms around her neck.

The scientist sighed, "Hai, hai Captain..." She gripped Levi's waist and leg tighter, and slowly walked towards hallway. 

********

**(Addtional theory: Ackermans have a weird affection for brunettes, especially those who are titan crazy. Ackermans also have a thing for fabrics.**

**Mikasa: Eren's scarf**

**Levi: Hanji's jacket**

**If you think about it...it's more of an info than a theory.)**

**Also thank** _**drink-your-fucking-milk** _   
**The omake totally came from her, I just wrote it here**


	10. I KISSED A GIRL (HanTra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be fighting over LeviHan or Rivetra, so I decided to make a shot between the two of them instead. I mean why not?

  
_It's not the way I planned,_

_Not my...decision_  
  
The loud boom of music, the tempo and dynamics all crashing together forming a somewhat enticing form of music.

_I got so brave,_

_Drink in hand_

Bodies swaying together with the beat of the drum. Sweats mingling each other, drinks splashing on the floors and on the sticky bodies. Hands splayed out in a non so discreet manner, touching places where it shouldn't touch.

_Lost my discretion_

"Waaahhh!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!" Hanji clutched her stomach trying to conceal her unconcealed laughter. The tequila she had just been drinking now digested inside her stomach, forming some weird churns in it. The glass which contained the tequila laid destroyed on the floor. Thank god she was on the bar stand when it happened not on the dance floor.

Hanji continued to laugh over the broken glass, head spinning round and round but she doesn't care. After her laughing moments, she then began to realize her boyfriend and her bestfriends were all gone. She tilted her head in confusion, "Where are  ***hiccup*** t.they?"

She shrugged it out, knowing they would just find her anyway. So with dizzy, clumsy steps, she managed to enter the filled dance floor.

_Just wanna try you on_

Hanji bumped a lady, a lady, another lady, a lady, a man, another lady, a man, another la...looked like a lady anyway. She paused herself to sort out her mind, but a waiter was walking around with a cocktail in his tray, so nnghh.... she took it and drank it whole. She laughed harder, the alcohol seeping through her veins. Her throat seemed dry... she wondered why when she just drank a cocktail.

Another sets of bumps, just made her mind go cray-cray, she began to see blurs of aurora all around her.

"Hanji...san?" A small voice called out for her, but seeing she wasn't answering, the small voice reached out to her.

Hanji tilted her head wondering who just tapped her shoulder, it took some narrowing of eyes before she could guess who it was, "Levi?"

"Petra" the woman sighed, "Hanji-san...you're drunk..."

Hanji placed her forefinger on her chin, "I am?" She wondered out loud, before bursting into howls of laughter.

Petra stared at the squad leader in pure shock, she was way more flunked than she was. "Hanji-san, I just saw heichou, and the others on the other side of the corner." Petra said, or yelled over the loud music. Hanji just shook her head.

Petra grabbed her hand but Hanji was way more accessed in strength than Petra is. "Come on~~~!!! Dance!!!" Again, she burst out in laughter.

Petra tried to yank her once again, but a lad just bump on her making her lose balance before landing her face on the brunette's chest. "I'm sorry!!! Buntaichou!!!"

Hanji raised her eyebrow, confused to why Petra made such a big deal out of this. She laughed it off again anyway. "Your so serious!!!~~ Here have some!!!~~~" She took a cocktail from some bypassing waiter. She gave it to Petra's hand.

Petra raised her eyebrow, she didn't want to have another drink. She just drank two shots now, and this cocktail seemed pretty strong...unlike the Captain she doesn't have a long temperance with alcohols.

Hanji stared at Petra for a few second before waving her arms around. "Wait! Wait! Wait!!! Wait here!!! Okay!?!" She asked, the ginger haired lady could just nod her head.

Hanji then began to move, or force her way out the dancing people around her. She spotted another waiter and with three cocktails, she took two before going her way towards the waiting auburn haired lady.

Luckily, by some form of miracle the drinks didn't spill over. "Here!" Hanji gave her another cocktail. Petra's eyes began to form in concern. With slow hesitant eyes, she looked up towards the brunette who just chugged off the drink.

Petra swallowed her saliva, before chugging the drink, she held out a long sigh, cheeks flushed. Then she chugged the new one, red starting to be come red. Maybe this wasn't the best idea afterall, Petra silently regretted her choice. She felt very funny and weird...symptoms of becoming drunk.

She watched Hanji sing out the chorus of the song, "I kissed a girl!!! And I like it!!!!"

She began joining too, "The taste of her cherry chapstick!!!!"

"Whoooo!!!!" Yelled Hanji, Petra didn't know who started it first but both hers and Hanji's body began to mash each other in small form of dances. "I kissed a girllll!!!!!"

"And I like itttt!!!!!" She continued, they paused to stare each other and both joined in the music, "I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!!!!!!" They shake their heads, then began to laugh.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Petra's head seemed to turn around, and that she felt like she could just faint in the middle of the dance floor. But the bodies of other people kept her straight. She shook her head, now she was feeling bothered, she didn't know why or how. She took a step back....

Wrong move.

It gotten worse, She watched as how watched Hanji's chiseled body moved up and down, or simply rocking her hips. Her boyish mature feminine face drank in spotlight, or dance light...lazers... Hanji's face was masked in pure delight and twinge of red flushes. Petra thought she was incredibly hot.

She narrowed her eyes, "You look like a man...buntaichou" Hanji paused a second to look at her. "What?" Was her dumbfounded reply.

Petra bit her bottom lip, and Hanji stared at it with wanton. "So hot...." the auburn haired whispered.

No seconds later did the two began to kissed, hands on each other. Others saw, but most of them didn't bother to themselves. They were busy hooking up with other people to notice.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I like it...._

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Hanji pinched her bottom, and Petra leaned out to gave out a cry. Petra paid her back by biting down Hanji's shoulder.

After a few(more) strings of salivas, pinches, nipping, biting, markings, touchings, gropings, and other more. They began to move out the dance floor.

  
 **Next Morning**  
 ****  
 ****  
"Arrghhh...." Petra rubbed her tired eyes, then covered her mouth before yawning. Her hair was disheveled, and her head was aching very much. She rubbed her head...didn't work.

She then reached out for her drawers, but the only thing she could touch was air. Her eyes sprang wide open. She looked around and knew this was **n't** her room. And instead she find a greatly troubled brunette, who looked like someone just threw the entire world's problem to her shoulder.

"I'm...doomed... Levi's... gonna kill....me" Hanji whispered, staring at the blanket splayed to cover her naked body.

Just then did Petra's eyes widen as well.... if Hanji dies....then she's....she doesn't even know what to think about it. It seemed like she made a noise since Hanji turned her gaze towards her. Hanji gave off an awkward smile, "Morning?"

Petra worried over her life though, "What should we do? Buntaichou?"

Hanji sighed, her brains moving in gears swiftly, "Maybe if I can just go through the laboratory with out meeting him...but that seems impossible."

Petra asked, "Why?"

"He came with me last night, along with Mike, Olou, Erwin, and the others... he would be very worried why I didn't go home with him."

The two groaned.

Hanji made an awkward laugh, "It was nice meeting you" She attempted to joke, but certainly Petra didn't appreciate the joke...or half joke...oh god she's certainly dead once Levi finds out.

Petra groaned grimly, "You too, buntaichou..."

  
 ********  
 ****  
 ****  
"So you think... they're regretting it by now?" Mike asked staring at the two life deprived souls infront of him.

"You think?" Olou said with obvious sarcasm before his eyes darkened once again. He was mad...but it was hard to he mad when someone was very much more madder than you are. He gulped and watched Levi, who's eyes were downcast...with black auras all around him.

This guy might be his heichou and his strength might be equalled to a barricade...but he was not letting him killed Petra. He might be mad at Petra...but... he loves her more...so it's kinda hard.

Levi's head ached, he didn't know that girls could be his rivals too. He was so care free that with Hanji's masculinity, males would just ignore her. It doesn't have the same effect on girls though. As he thinks about it...girls have been flirting with her... God, his head hurts very much.

"It was such a surprise though..." Erwin said, eyes seemingly watching from afar.

Moblit, Mike, and Nanaba nodded.

It was kinda funny too. They can still remember it fresh from their minds.

  
_It was already midnight... three hours before they entered the new created club... it was the military police who created this...for stress relief purposes as they speak._

_They searched the entire dance floor...the bar stand but they can't seem to find the crazy brunette, and the sweet auburn haired girl. Levi was getting impatient, and Olou himself looked like he was about to cry._

_There on the wall, Moblit saw them...but he felt like he shouldn't tell the others what he just saw. And with the little captain getting irritated by each passing second...he doesn't like to add gas to the fire._

_But nevertheless, they saw it too. Both males expression looked way too priceless, he could've laugh if it weren't for the murderous aura the 'Humanity's Strongest' was giving off._

_After all who wouldn't be mad?_

_Seeing Hanji (Levi's girlfriend) to be sucking off Petra's (Olou's date) mouth. Hands groping her ass, hairs, waist, hips, anywhere where her hands could grope. Petra plastered on the walls, her legs around Hanji's waist._

_Yep...who wouldn't be mad._

Moblit sighed... He could still remember how Levi both knocked out the two on their necks. He was so mad, he could just beat up all the residence on the club. Erwin then, the sadist jerk, decided to place the two together on the bed, naked.(courtesy of Nanaba)   
He just hoped from the prank they did, that the two would regret their actions...because the Captain was certainly not happy. But who was he to fuss? He could just sit there and pray for their welfare when they get out from their head ache.

Really, he prays for their welfare...  
  
  
 ********  
 ****  
 ****  
 **(Additional info: The two doesn't actually have any moment. They were just shipped from others because Levihan, and Rivatra shippers have been fighting over who's ship's gonna sail or gonna be cannon. Since I'm a LeviHan HARDCORE shipper, I'm gonna salute to them of course.**

***ahem*ahem***   
****  
**LEVIHAN IS GONNA BE CANNON!!! (well not if Hajime Isayama decides to be a jerk and kill one or both of them of course.)**

**BUT STILL THEY'RE GONNA BE CANNON!!! I BET MY HEART ON IT!!!(oh yeah when I said heart, I meant my banana's heart.)**


	11. FINALLY (MobLifa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ship this two

**Moblit×Nifa**  
****  
  
**[Autumn Season Festival]**

***swoosh**weeh**boosh***

  
The sound of fireworks snapped Nifa out of her thoughts, her hands trembling in anticipation, excitement, happiness, and...fear. The cold breeze swirl around her feet, making her toes curl up nearly frozen. It's not the only thing that made her sweat cold, the very man next to her side was also one of the reasons...the main reason to be exact.

She sighed as she fiddled with her 3DMG gear that was on her waist, feeling a bit suffocated. What should I tell him?... She questioned herself unsure what to do next. She groaned, frustrated with herself. She can't just request someone to meet her and do nothing...let alone it was her Squad Leader's assistant she's talking about.

With tons of things going through in her mind, she nearly missed the his question...thank god for all the lessons he thought to her about being attentive towards her surroundings.

"Nifa...why did you call me here?" Moblit said with a hint of confusion and curiosity.

"...I.it's...because...." Nifa cursed herself for stuttering...this is not how she should deliver her confession.

Moblit tilted his head indicating her to continue.

"Moblit...san" Nifa looked upward to see Moblit's face. She then instantly regretted it, watching the air blows from his face. His hair dancing with the breeze, his eyes glimmering, illuminating some lights from the fireworks into his brown pupils.

Living in a forsaken place, in a forsaken time... People lost their hopes slowly...diminishing in every breached on the wall. That's why people treasured love in almost every way.

Love...the very word he needed the most that she is very willing to give to him...if he would just ever accept it.

Moblit raised one eyebrow squinting his eyes confused by her lack of focus "Matsuri...?"

But Matsuri didn't heard him at all, all she could hear was the beating of her heart. Fireworks continued to erupt one after another, she should have just went with Mark as his date...because one thing lead to another...

And here she is kissing him.

She was so embarrassed to death... She immediately let go, not caring if the man's saliva was still attached to her lips. She immediately rush out and ran away, screaming 'Gominasai!!!' along the way.

Moblit glanced at her direction confused and light headed. He wondered what the hell just happened. Wanting an answer, he decided to chase after her.

  
*****

  
Nifa ran and ran, dodging and bumping other people, cadets, and villagers. she was embarassed beyond belief. She can't believe she just did that, she was very ashamed of herself...and she wondered to herself if will she ever face her superior again.

And again, she bumped with another person. The force of inertia made her fall on her back, but luckily somebody caught her before she even made contact with the dirty ground.

She look up to see the one she didn't want to see the 2nd most. "Mark-san?" She whispered.

Mark blushed bashfully seeing Nifa, and saw how her lips sparkled...too bad he didn't know the cause of it. "Nifa-chan...I...didn't know...you're.here..."

Nifa inwardly grimaced, her hands still clutching his chest, and his arms still around her waist. How can she tell him she just requested their group leader to come with her in the festival when he just invited her to come with him, which she just refused. That would really sound very bad. And to think she just kissed her seichou...

With that inside her thought again, she yelp in embarrassment and hugged the already blushing lad. Mark not knowing what to do panicked, but later on he began to wrap his right hand around her waist closer and raise his left hand to caress her light brown reddish hair. God, if it was not heaven for the young lad.

  
*****

  
Moblit stood there taken aback. His eyes twitched in confusion, Nifa his member just requested for him to come to her, and kissed him, and ran away...and he followed her only to see her hugging the black haired cadet?! What is she playing at? His feelings? Did she know!?! Moblit nervously panicked on the inside, but he kept his cool facade on the outside.

People glance at him and smiled, he smiled to them as well. But he could clearly see some stare at him bewildered, not because why was he here, because he was shaking and some sweat dropped on his pale face.

His eyes widen when he saw Nifa buried her face in -what he just remembered name was Mark- Mark's chest. The young lad's face couldn't get red more. He unconsciously formed a fist.

Wether she was playing him, wether she knew his feelings for him, wether she felt the need to two timed...he wasn't gonna allow her play her tricks, he walk towards them. He could see Mark's face grimaced but he paid no care. He cleared his throat and he sensed Nifa stiffened.

"Nifa?" He questioned.

Nifa hesitantly turn around her head, and she cringed seeing the one she really did not want to see the most. "Y.yes?" Her gripped on Mark's clothe went tighter.

"I was wondering why you did that so I followed...I hope I didn't interfere with anything." Moblit asked, he could clearly see the -you did bother something- look from Mark. And again he paid no attention.

Mark's eyebrow raised in wonder, "What did he mean Nifa-chan?"

Nifa let go of his clothes, which saddened him, and which enlightened Moblit.  
"A.ah...!..I.it..was..!,, nothing!!!...a.ha..h.hahaha...." She frantically waved her hand around.

Moblit's lips frowned, "The kiss was nothing?" Unbeknownst it may be to others, but he blushed slightly.

"Kiss?" Mark said again, and look at Nifa who was blushing deep red. Panicking on the inside and outside Nifa ran up to Moblit and grabbed his hand and ran away again, with Moblit trailing behind her.

  
*****

  
"Gomine Moblit-san!!!" Nifa bowed her head, her eyes nearly tearing up, and she bit her lip too hard. Moblit looked at her confused, "For what?"

"I..!..I! Kissed...you! So I'm very sorry!!! It's because I really like you...but I promised it won't happen again!!!" Nifa promised, though her inner sides were breaking, tearing apart. She wanted to do that again.

Moblit moved closer and trace his thumb over her cheeks. "I want you to kiss me again"

"Huh?" It was Nifa's turn to be confused. Sighing Moblit caressed the bottom of her lip gently with his thumb. "I command you to kiss me...as your group leader..."

Still confused, Nifa made no gesture.

"Kiss me or get punished, I'll count for 3 seconds...and I want your lips intact with mine by now... 1" Moblit threatened with his oh so husky voice.

Slowly, Nifa leaned up to him, but stopped midway, "Why?" She really wanted to know why.

"Because I want to and command you so...2" Moblit counted again

Left with no choice, Nifa willingly closed the gap between their lips. With half-lid eyes she stared at the man infront of her. She was surprised to see his eyes half-lid as well. The two of them watched each others eyes as their mouth attached each other passionately.

Nifa wrapped her arms in Moblit's neck, while Moblit placed one hand on her caramel hair, and the other tightly grasping her waist. Fireworks continued to explode, it's sparkles dazzling down the desert, shining down upon the two.

A minute or two, or three, or four, or five, or six, or...damnit,

Ten minutes have passed and the two let go of each others lips. Nifa, still dazed, watched in admiration towards her senior. She looked down, her cheeks tainted with red specks. Her arms still wrapped in him, and his hands never letting go of her hair and waist.

Moblit's eyes looked at her face, trying to look at her hazel eyes, but unfortunately were covered with her bangs. Softly sweeping them off to her right, he leaned in once again and captured her lips over and over again.

  
**********

  
It was already midnight, children were already shooed off from their parents to bed and the only ones that were left were teens near their age.

"Hey Nifa" Moblit suddenly called out. Nifa looked to her right, and gaze up...after all Moblit was taller than her for 5 inch.

"Hai, Moblit-san?" Nifa asked confused.

Moblit let out a ghostly smirk, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Nifa.   
Moblit turned his head and faced her, showing his arrogant smirk. Levi Ackerman is not the only one who knows how to smirk.

"Now I think about it...when you kissed me...the time was already up"

"Eeeehhhhhh!!!!!???!!!!"  
"It's punishment time...."

  
_Squad Leader Hanji never found Moblit the next morning...until afternoon._


	12. SAY SOMETHING SHE'S GIVING UP ON YOU (EreKasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if mikasa decided to give up on eren?

  
"Eren, Mikasa is going out with him again... are you sure you're not regretting it yet?"

Eren slumped his pencil on the table "Armin, I told you! No!" He glared at the paper infront of him. "She can date that Horse face how many times she wants!" Mikasa can always date the bastard how many times she wants, and he can't careless about it.

Armin sighed, "It's been their fifth date now Eren..." He put his book down and leaned on the chair. "And I heard there is going to be next."

Eren unclenched his already clenched fists. He doesn't care about Mikasa's love life, he doesn't like her like that...he just thought of her as a sibling. Who cares if she dates that horse of a face? Not him...not him.

"Mika!" Great...it's him. Eren sneered some incoherent words he learned from a certain raven haired professor.

There was a knock on the door. Armin turned his gaze on the brunette just beside him. He watched him gripped on the pencil tightly. He cringed himself when the pencil began to crack. "E.eren..."

Eren's hand slammed down on the desk, "I'm fine! I don't care!" Why does everyone seems to think that he cares for his adopted sister!?! He's fine, nothing's wrong, 10 years being with her...and he did not feel anything beside sibling love.

"I'm coming" Came a lovely voice. Raven black, soft hair flown on their sight. Both teen males watched Mikasa walked down the stairs. Her light pink dress just stopping knee high. Her doll shoes clanked in every step. And in her neck was a green scarf...

Yes that right, just sibling love...nothing much greater than that. He doesn't care if she's wearing that green scarf Horse face gave her, afterall the red scarf he gave her last ten years was already old and it had seen better years. And certainly his stomach did not churn in a sickening feel when he saw Mikasa's eyes lit up when she opened the door to see the Jack Ass.

Nor did his heart break when she kissed his cheek. He didn't feel anything...nothing...

"Eren" Armin mumbled, worried over his bestfriend who was still watching the ravenette. He stared at the halved pencil, he bit his lip "She still loves you... you can still get he-"

"I don't care Armin..." Eren interrupted him, his eyes downcast, "I don't care..."

Armin didn't answer him back, just continued to watch his friend suffer. He wanted to help Eren, but how can he when his friend was much of a stubborn not to accept his help? But...he clenched his fist, if there could be something he can do...just to make it right...just something he can help to. He didn't want his closest friends to suffer.

Jean maybe his friend but...he knows deep in his heart. If there could be someone who can make Mikasa truly happy, it's no one other than the lad beside him. If only Eren would realize how important Mikasa is to him...then maybe.

"Eren, Armin" Mikasa's voice ringed his ears. Armin instinctively watched Eren, and there his proof...Eren's eyes looked like as if Mikasa's the only girl in the world. Mikasa nodded to the both of them. "I'll be going now, I'm coming home late, but maybe not later than midnight. Tell that to Carla-san and Grisha-san for me please." She was about to head towards Jean when Eren suddenly stood up.

"Maybe not later than midnight?! What are you talking about?!" The chair slammed down beside him. He doesn't care if she's dating horse face, he doesn't care if she's dressing up for that horse face, he doesn't care if she's wearing the scarf that horse face gave her. But that doesn't mean he can just let that horse face keeps her around late.

"Eren," Mikasa began "We're just going to see a movie...and-"

"Then why do you have to go home so late then!?! We have a long summative test on math and science tomorrow morning! You have to study for it." A month ago, it would be really funny hearing Eren say that to Mikasa. But as Mikasa spends her days with Jean out, she barely has time for Eren anymore. Not that he cares though, after all he did wished her to stop meddling with his life.

Jean already took Mikasa's days, but he will also take her nights too?! The bastard even had the guts to scoff at him. "That's the reason idiot, me and Mikasa will have a study session. She will teach me math." Eren's eyes widen, Mikasa always teaches him math, every test, every exam, every summative.

Nevertheless, he will still say he doesn't care.

  
 ********  
 ****  
 ****  
"Eren" Armin reached out to Eren, but before he can even touch Eren's arm, Eren already swatted his hands away. No, he doesn't need to be pitied now. He doesn't need Armin's sympathy. He doesn't need anyone's empathy...

"I know I messed up! I already know it okay!?!" He didn't know what to do, his heart it hurts so much. It feels so damn cheesy....but it hurts, really hurts. He messed up, and he can't change the past now. Mikasa...she's...she's...she's...not..

He placed his hands on his forehead, his head...it feels like burning. And his eyes...it feels wet. Why?

Armin frowned towards his friends behaviour, one year had passed already. And now... Mikasa just told them that she and Jean are official now. They didn't know when Jean asked her, but that's not the problem now. The problem now, is that Mikasa now is Jean's girlfriend. And that being the reason why his closest pal is broken.

How he wish he could be of help.

No...he can still help. Maybe.maybe..maybe there's still a chance. But only if...Eren would accept his help. "Eren" he said with his utmost determination. One year did Eren looked depressed, one year did Eren began to have insomnia, One year did Eren began to have his anger issues back. One year did Eren lose himself.

One year of depression... and it will continue to do so....not if he can help it.

Eren didn't answer him, nor did he made any motion to face him. But the slightest nod he gave Armin did the indication that he was listening to him. And so with that, Armin gathered up his breath, "You can still fix it."

Eren's head turned up, "What are you talking about!? She.she's with that bastard now...I..I..can't bring her back"

Armin shook his head, "You still can, she loves you. Don't underestimate her love for you Eren!"

Eren stared at the blonde for minutes, half considering his words. Then he remembered, "It's been one year... that's a long-"

"It's Mikasa we're talking about!" Armin persuaded. "To the rest of my life, till the end of my last breath. I'll help you out of your sadness. And to gain your happiness you need Mikasa! Don't lie to me Eren!"

Eren was taken aback to Armin's determination. "Armin..you"

Armin heaved a long breath, "I don't want to see you suffer. I'm your friend...so I'll help you."

Eren smiled, "Thanks Armin" He stood up, "You're right...I've been too blind and dense for my own good. I've always lost everything." His mother died from an attack, and his father had been missing eversince. "I only have you two left... I'm not losing her."

Armin nodded, "Hm!"  
  
  
 ********  
 ****  
 ****  
"Eren...what is it? Where's Armin?"

Eren gulped, they didn't plan what he would do next. Only that Armin will lead Mikasa to a dark secluded room, and Eren's gonna confess to her. Seems cliche and scary...but he don't have any other plan anyway.

"Neh...Mikasa...tell me" Eren sighed, "D.do you really love Jean.?"

"What are you talking about Eren?" Mikasa narrowed her eyes at his silhouette, it's pretty dark, and the only light that comes through was the moonlight that shines passed through the window.

"W.who do you lo..love m..mor..more?" He could feel his hands began to sweat.

Mikasa sighed, "Eren, what is this all about?" She needed to go to Professor Hanji's laboratory to pass her thesis. But...she didn't mind the fact that it was only her and Eren... Her eyes suddenly widened, no...she can't go back there anymore...not anymore.

"Which..."Eren heaved a long breath, "is the one you love more...Jean or..me?"

Mikasa's eyes widened once again, "Eren...I'm dating Jea-"

"I know that already! Just tell me! Horse face or me!?! Tell me Mikasa!" Eren shut his eyes in frustration. He didn't need her telling him about that.

"Eren, what is it you're trying to tell me? I have yet to give Professor Hanji my thesis." She turned her back, heading towards the door.

Eren then began to panic, no...she can't leave out now. Not now...he needs to tell her how he truly feels about her. And her leaving out now is not good. He can't let her go...not her. He then stride towards her fast. He grabbed her hand, and turned her around.

"Ere!-" He did the most clichest thing to do..kissed her. Kinda awkward, it was his first kiss after all. He doesn't know about Mikasa, but he will not let Horse face to be her last's. He felt her began to squirm, but he just gripped her waist in one hand, and the other held her head tightly, leaving no space between them.

Mikasa tried to fight back, crucial word... _tried_. But the taste of his lips, and the way he held her feels like heaven. It had been years...tons of years...since she wished for this to happen. Oh how she wished for this to happen.

Eren stopped kissing her, his eyes widened watching her face as she cried silent tears. He could still feel the melancholic taste of salt. "M.mikasa..are you okay?"

"Hm" Mikasa nodded, tears still trying to stream down her face. "It's just that...I've been waiting...for that..."

Evens eyes widen, "W.what?" What did she just say?

Mikasa smiled bitterly, "You do know I've always loved you since I met you right?"

Eren smiled, "Mikasa..." And then as expected...

  
_He kissed her again_

  
  
********   
****

**(Additional info: Mikasa is not Eren's adopted sister. She had never been adopted. Grisha asked her to live with them, not for her to become family.**

**She's an Ackerman.)**


	13. PREGNANT(LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is pregnant

Typical Saturday, and typical activities were done. None much of rare occasions happening. Levi didn't know whether to thank Erwin or resent him for that.  
  
  
  
"I know it will very surprise you..." A certain voice spoke out, stopping Levi in his track. He looked at the door, it was slightly open. "I don't know if you will get mad, scared...or happy." It continued. Slowly, he changed his tracks and went over the door.

"But I know that you have the right to know" Hanji. It was his Hanji that was talking there. He wondered who she was talking to... and what did she meant by right to know?

"Sir?" Connie whispered to him, him, Eren, and Sasha followed suit the corporal, and watched him peered over the door. Interest picking, they slowly leaned closer to the door, but a manageable distance away from their Heichou.

Levi didn't bother to answer the cadet, instead flat out ignored him. He has more problem as it is right now. He squinted his eyes, watching Hanji's left side as she spoke towards the male infront of her. And the man was no other than the commander himself.

He raised his eyebrows, what the hell was Four-eyes fiddling infront of Eyebrows. His stomach went with a little churn. He gritted his teeth watching Hanji blinked her eyes, and red tints showing on her cheeks.

"What is it Han? Tell me" Came the deep voice of Erwin. Levi's eyes shot wide, **he** was the **only** one allowed to call her that. It was **his** nickname for her. He clenched his fist.

"I.I'm..." Hanji took a huge breath, "pregnant..." She choked out. The four outside the door widened their eyes. Pregnant!?

Levi narrowed his eyes... well it was understandable why Hanji was pregnant. Afterall, they had been so hormonal these past few months. But was he ready to be a father? He wondered what their baby will look... wondering which characteristics both physically and socially it would inherit.

Several years before the fall of Wall Maria, Levi and Hanji had already developed some kind of relationship... which at first was just supposed to be friends with benefits, until later on it brewed into something much more. And now, they held a secret relationship. They didn't want the public to fuss over them.

But...Levi suddenly felt bitter. How come Four-eyes told Erwin this before him?

He sighed, and leaned closer...

"I didn't want to bother you with this... but" Levi could see Hanji bitting her lips. "You're.. the.... _father_ "

Levi didn't even have the time to think when he felt his knuckles met fist to face with Erwin's Greek structured like face. "You bastard!!!" Erwin landed on the floor with a sickening thud, but the ravenette didn't gave him time to sort it out as another willed driven punch went planted to his other cheek.

Series of punches were given to the commander, who's face was all beat up. Erwin tried to accept the punch, but alas accepting punches from the man dubbed 'Humanities Strongest' was **not** a pleasure he was willing to have. With all his strength, Erwin managed to throw Levi away from him. But as soon as Levi landed on the chair, he immediately stood up then raised his fist to punch him again.

Hanji stood frightened over the chaos infront of her, stopping Levi when his in this state would only result her getting hurt. As much as she wants to help Erwin, the doctor strictly prescribed her to not injure herself...it may result miscarriage.

Switching her gaze from the fight towards the other two who stood fear stricken like her. She began to embark some commands to ask for help from other officers.

Sasha and Connie didn't need to ask again as they zoomed out from the office and began to call for help.

Hanji watched Levi and Erwin throw punches at each other, and wonder what matter could've made Levi to hate Erwin like this. But she didn't have time to think as Mike, and Nanaba came running towards inside the room, with Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie by their trail.

All four of them, Mike behind Levi gripping his arms, Nanaba holding the other fist, while Mikasa has the other one, and Eren straining the Captain who was thrashing, and violently cussing curses towards the still calmed and collected Commander.

Hanji walked towards Erwin who was barely standing up, with his only left hand leaning on the desk. She was about to help him, but Levi went berserk, almost freeing himself from Mike's grasp, and almost punching Eren who was only saved by Mikasa's agility.

"Hanji," Mike called out to her, Hanji stared at him in confusion. "I think it would be probably best if you stay away from Erwin." His gaze pointedly towards the short midget who's strength seemed to surpass him.

Hanji was confused, but nonetheless complied so. Hesitantly, she walked over her thrashing lover. "Levi?" She began "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem!?" Levi sneered, "The fucking problem is that you've been cheating on me! You whore!" Cheating? This made Hanji more confused, as far as she knows she had been faithfully loyal to her lover. Not once did she paused to look at another man.

Hanji sighed, even though she was getting mad at him for calling her a whore. She didn't want the two of them to fight when there's a much more greater problem at hand.

"Nanaba, you can let go of his wrist." Nanaba gave her a confused look, but nodded anyway. Hanji clutched on the free hand, intertwining it, until it was perfectly locked.

"Mike, Eren, Mikasa... let go of him as well." Both Mike and Mikasa nodded, while Eren was greatly confused.

Levi's scowl was open for everyone to see, and he was contemplating whether to beat out the shit of Erwin again, or just stand there, with Hanji's hand warm wrapped around him.

Hanji looked at Mike, and made a gesture towards the door. Mike instantly got it, then went towards Erwin, helping him walk properly outside the door, and all the others with him.

Hanji leaned closer towards him to offer a hug. But it seemed that Levi was still stiff. She still hugged him. "Levi" She murmured, her face leaning on his dark raven hair. "What was that all about?"

Levi both clenched his fist and teeth, "I heard it" He scowled, "that your pregnant"

Hanji's eyes widened, he heard her? She didn't know Levi already knew... but then, her eyes went gloom...the way he said it sounds as if he resented her.

Her silence and stiffened reaction made Levi angrier, "And that the bastard Eyebrows is the fucking father!." He burst out, pushing her away from him. "Was I not enough?" He choked out, eyes wet with held tears, grimly watching the floor.

Hanji paused for a moment before chuckling. "What the fuck are you laughing for!?" Levi furiously grumbled, his frowns inching downer.

His question made Hanji only to laugh harder, she hugged him tightly then planted a huge kiss on his lips. "You got it all wrong!" Hanji laughed, then kissed him again.

"I'm pregnant...that's true..." She whispered on his ear, her hands wrapped around his shoulder, absent mindedly tracing patterns on his back which she knew greatly calmed him. His shoulder slightly droop which made her silently smile, she sighed, "and **your** the father."

"What?" Levi asked surprise, "he looked up to see her troubled face, "but...that's what you said to Eyebrows"

Hanji chuckled at his confused look, it always made him seem more childish. "I...was practicing it with him." She shyly mumbled, her forehead sweat dropping.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah..." Hanji's eyes darted around the room, "cause you see...I was worried"

Levi stared at her in disbelief, "Worried to what!?"

"I was worried you won't accept the child..." Hanji looked down to her still small but swollen tummy, caressing it gently.

Levi's eyes widened at her remark, he would never, ever, leave Hanji and abandon their child. He loves her, and he love this baby too as well, afterall this baby is the result of their love together. He smiled and kissed her lips gently, which Hanji immediately reciprocated.

"I love you..." he whispered, his gentle voice made Hanji almost cry...damn these emotional changes..."I won't go away and leave you. Ever...don't you dare forget that." He threatened her with his serious but affectionate tone. He too went to rub his hand at their baby.

Hanji let the tears to flow down, "I love you too..." She slightly giggled as she saw Levi sniffed to somehow stop the tears that were about to fall on his eyes.

Then they kissed once again.

 ****  
**Omake:**  
****  
****  
"You okay Erwin?" Mike asked the poor Commander who was laying on the bed, face full of bandages. Although he was worried and concern for his friend, he can't help but chuckle at the idea of small Levi beating up their leader. Nanaba slapped him in the knee for that.

"Yes" Erwin grumbled, he went to reach out for another tissue to place on his bleeding nose. Eren laid it out for him. "Just remind me not to help fix Hanji's problems again."

Mike and Eren chuckled at his statement, while the girls were just watching them with a small smiled on their faces.  
****  
****  
**(Additional info: There's an awesome doujinshi where Hanji and Levi have two children, Samson and Leelu... search if you're interested...the name is 'drink-your-fucking-milk'...not mine though.)**


	14. NO MORE (LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lifetime where he ended up dead before he met her.

There was a lifetime where he ended up dead before he met her.

_'Onii-san!!!' A young lady cried as she watched her idolized so called big brother feel down from his gear as a Military Police Brigade shot him straight into his heart, which could've been her's._

There was also a lifetime where she died before even knowing his name.

  
_'Hanji!!!' A fear stricken blonde with very sensitive nose, yelled as he seared towards a brunette who's waist is inside a titan's mouth. His always slanted eyes grew wide as he saw blood gushed out and as her half bloodied body fell crumpled beneath the wet ground below the titan._

There's also a lifetime where both of them managed to met each other but time was short to even get to know each's names.

  
_'Newbie!!!' Hanji screamed reaching out a hand for the raven haired man who was falling down from the wall. She wasn't able to know him, even his name. They can't lose another member. The scouts were as small as it can get. But Levi remained his eyes closed ignoring her screams and pleads to accept her hand,...he had enough. This is better...at least this way he'll meet his two friends and his mother._

There's also life instances where he was the one instead reaching out his hand for her to grab on.

  
_'Fuck!!! Shitty glasses!!!!!' Levi cussed again as he run down the wall, eyes spent on the bloodied unconscious person at his right. Just 1 meter away from each other. If only his arm was a little longer maybe.., just maybe he was able to reach her before she was swallowed by the awaiting titan._

There's also a time where both of them were alive. Where they met and was able to get to know each other..even to fell inlove with one another...but...

  
_'I'm sorry Levi...' Levi stiffened at his kneeling position, eyes slightly wide, as cold sweat trailed down his cheeks. Hanji stared down at him with full regret and guilt in her insides. Both hearts beating fast and swift, drumming loudly, so hard they feared if could be heard around the mess hall. Hanji gripped tighter her already clenched fist, trying to keep all the tears. "I'm the commander now,... I.., have to give all of my time and sacrifice all of it for humanity...just like what Erwin did...'_

There's a lifetime where titans never existed...or where titans were already gone. There too they've love each other. But there too as well he got his heart broken once again...  
  
  
 _'Hanji...' Levi glanced at her crumbling position with pained eyes, and a crushed heart. She had rejected him...once again. Her hushed 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' as she sobbed at his already soaked shirt ringed through his ears. He doesn't care though...he wasn't bother by his wet shirt, or at the now cold foods infront of them, or at the hushed whispers from the people that surrounds them, or even at the already forgotten ring that stands left alone on the tea cup._

 _What bothers him though was....why? Why can't they be together? Why life must fucked them to death? Still, he listens with drumming ears as she sobbed 'It's for humanity Levi.' A sob escaped her once again, 'I need to make this cure for everyone' He failed to register the other remaining words...but he knew he registered, 'I'm the leader...a..scientist's research...I..devote...humankind....this...stops...'_  
  
There was a life time, he remembered it well. It was were he comitted his greatest mistake.

  
 _'Levi!...I..ah..eh...I LOVE YOU!!!' Hanji's cheeks flushed, staring down at the raven haired Levi with chocolates reached out for him. she fumbled with her lab coat and hoped her cheeks weren't as red as her shirt and jogging pants. Levi glanced at her up and down before scowling at her. 'The fuck shitty glasses?' He scowl at her and walked away. And he also remembers as well the enormous pain he received when she walked down the aisle and how she and her shitty lab assistant exchanged vows._  
  
There's a lifetime once, where he married another woman instead. It was Petra, it was supposed to be Hanji but she rejected him because again for humanity. Sometimes he wished humanity could just scram off away.

  
 _'It's better if you marry Petra instead Levi...' Hanji whispered as she watch the ring that is on her hand. She gritted her teeth, then crawled towards him, and gave the ring on his cold finger. She gave him one last kiss then stood up and began to dress herself. Levi stared at her as she dressed and as she walked away, her retreating form gets smaller as she goes away .Levi wondered to himself if it was right to ask for her proposal after their sexual encounter. He silently scolded himself, but he knew...she would always chose humanity before him and before herself._  
  
A life time, he remembered, he was the one to gave up, he was tired. Not that he had a chance though...  
  
  
 _Hanji but her lip, clutching his hands. 'Levi' She said with pleaded voice, she gripped his hand tighter. 'Don't leave me...please' tears streamed down her eyes. She gently kissed the raven hair's head. Levi closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. He knew his lung cancer wouldn't be healed, but....a death like this....no matter how sad....with her by his side...he can't help but feel very happy._

  
  
Tons of life times have passed....a lifetime where they never even met each either, where they had another lovers, where they died of sickness, where they had another priorities, where they died, or other instances...

But never...

Never....

Never did they ever end up with each other...

It seems like...they were never....  
  
  
 _fated to be with each other...._  
  
  
........  
  
  
But....  
  
  
Levi widened his eyes, staring back at the form infront of him. He dropped the suitcase he's holding right now. He could also see her dropped her hands, and the papers went along as well.

It was her, it was her, it was her...

It's her...but he couldn't believe it...

It was as if time slows down or went fast...he doesn't know.

But all he could see was her and her rectangular glasses, that seemed to get closer as seconds passed by. They hugged each other, nearly bursting into tears. Maybe it's because of what happened last life time, or that it had been years, or maybe they just missed and had been longing for a day like this to happen.

But first he must know...

 _"Do you still need to make concoctions for the titan disease?"_ He asked

She shook her head

_"Do you still have to be the commander who leads the legion?"_

She shook her head again, clutching onto him more tightly.

_"Do you still have to be the priestess that leads the people for freedom?"_

She shook her head, and cried to his shoulders. Her sobs muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

 _"Do you already have a fiancee who you are forced to be engaged with?"_ He let go off her and watch her face.

She shook her head, and kissed him fully on the mouth. He returned the fervor with the same enthusiasm.

Oh how they've longed for this to happen, for them to be together.

Levi smiled as they kissed, finally...

Finally....

  
_Humanity really crammed off away..._


	15. Perfect Way To Die(Onesided EruHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Where Hanji is a doctor slash scientist who just joined the Survey Corps. Erwin is the commander, Levi the captain and also Humanity's Strongest.*

  
It all started when the Head directors of the main hospital assigned their top best doctor. Reasons being that the Corps are the ones who need the most medical service and always have the severe cases, a doctor by their side would be efficient and also beneficial to them.

  
The idea may be great if not for the fact that how can he help them if he doesn't know how to use the 3d maneuver gear?   
  
  
But the Head Commander of all the Commanders, Zackly, persuaded him to accept it, Commander Pixis also said his encouragement as well. No choice he accepted the offer of the hospital... he can't have them stop giving their services, their medical staff are small as it is.  
  
  
Turns out the doctor wasn't a he but is a she...(the picture they gave were pretty deceiving.)  
  
  
And that she is also a self proclaimed scientist, and a researcher wanna be. Erwin thought that the idea itself was crazy, why would the hospital send their best doctor to the Survey Corps? He didn't believe their reasoning, they won't get any benefits sending her or him...he's still kind of unconvinced...

But the idea is not the only thing crazy, Hanji Zoe herself is also crazy...or is the persona figure of the word crazy,... he wouldn't be surprise.  
  
  
"I'm so exciteeedddd!!!! Wwwwaaaahhh!!!! Hahahahahhaha!!!" He cringed, hoping he didn't have the hospitality and responsibility to show respect and cover his ears like what Mike and Levi did. She was loud so loud, he almost wanted to thank Levi for growling, "Shut up Kuso Megane, you fucking trying to destroy our eardrums?"  
  
  
She just laughed at him though, ignoring Levi's murderous glare. Erwin was surprised, and that is also a surprise because very few surprises him. No one ever laughed at Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Especially say, "Hahaha don't look so constipated shorty (he felt the air went colder like how Levi's glare was now also more deadlier), oh right! I'm Hanji Zoe, assistant head director of the Sina Hospital. Nice to meet you all."  
  
  
Aside the loud voice and the manic laughing, Hanji herself was kind of...endearing...kind of...maybe. Her positive and optimistic attitude was surely needed in the Survey Corps, he only hope it won't disappear once she went outside, though he doubts it.  
  
  
He clasped his fingers and leaned on it, "The next expedition will be held in the next three months. You will be assigned by a trainer to teach you how to use the 3dmg gear and use swords to slice a titan's nap-"  
  
  
"So you really kill a titan by slicing off their nape!!?! Wwooaahh!!!"   
  
  
He cleared his throat, "Ah yeah so-"  
  
  
"That is amazing! I heard they regenerate so fast! Oh wall sina! I can't believe this is happening! I've been dreaming for so long, now this is gonna be real! I can't believe this is real!"  
  
  
He can't believe this is real as well, the word endearing was starting to turn into pure irritating. He massaged his temple, he could feel that the other two officers are getting fed up as well. When he looked up he saw her cheeks were red, it could be that she was embarrassed or was just too excited.  
  
  
She made a go-continue hand gesture with a huge grin in her face.  
  
  
She was just too excited  
  
  
He sighed, "As I said you will be trained by a trainer, but since Keith Shadis is unavailable for the moment I've called our two best-" he heard a door slammed, he and Hanji looked up to see Levi fell on his chair and Mike already outside. They heard Levi cursed at him.  
  
  
He coughed, "I meant our best soldier, Levi Ackerman" He almost laughed at how huge Levi's eyes grew.  
  
  
"Bullshit"  
  
  
"Wwwaaahh!!! You're Levi Ackerman!?!? The Humanity's Strongest!?!? Really!!?!?" She guffaw. Then she stepped back, "Really? But you're so...short"  
  
  
"And you look like shit, no not just look like, your shit" Levi retaliated.  
  
  
Erwin expected Hanji to be mad or atleast be hurt, but she only laughed and said sorry and offered a hand to help Levi get up, which the latter slapped away. Well, it seemed like they won't lose their help from the hospital.  
  
  
A lot of persuading, blackmailing, and a three months supply of black tea did Levi finally crack and accepted his fate as the trainer of the ever so enthusiastic doctor.  
  
  
As the days passed and weeks came by, Erwin knew more of Hanji's antics. She always read, and read books about titan anatomy. She always visit the library after training, and everyday he gets to see her walk left and right in his open door. He swear the books she held went bigger and more every single day. As the commander it was his duty to check on the Survey Corps facility. And everyday he see her buried in her books, and her ever so present smile.  
  
  
Sometimes she calls him to ask some(tons of) questions about what he felt and his experiences outside the walls. He looked at her shining eyes and described the freedom, the hope and the rare peaceful feeling he gets outside. But he stopped himself and included the dark, grim, and horrifying experiences as well. He can't have her seeing the outside world some kind of fantasy or like a fairytale because it's the exact opposite...it couldn't get any more farther than that.  
  
  
And three months passed and tomorrow they will face another deadly mission where 75 % or more won't be able to go back home.   
  
  
"Erwin thank you" His eyes widen at her, he almost lost his clutch at his book, because he was surprised, thank you? What was she supposed to be thankful to him for?  
  
  
Hanji chuckled, and it sounded so sweet to him, that he almost blush, for goodness sake, blush? Seriously? He reprimanded himself. "Without your acceptance I will never be able to be here. So thank you" she continued.  
  
  
He barely stopped answering don't-thank-me-because-you'll-only-die-tomorrow to her. Because no matter how positive her training Levi reported at him, 3 months wasn't enough. 3 years wasn't even enough how much more so a mere 3 months, no there was no way she'll get to live tomorrow's expedition.  
  
  
But that was not the words his heart was saying, no, he wants her to live. He wants to see more of her laughter and chuckles, because death was all he ever got, and the huge responsibility and the consciousness of failing it was choking him. Despite the nonchalant face and empty eyes, he was a human. A human with blood, a human with a brain and a human with a heart.  
  
  
There was only a limit how a human can take... too bad his is extra large.  
  
  
Even if the slight 0.003 percent she will be able to live, he knew for sure her eyes will be empty as well, just like everyone in the corps. Or it could be that the death will traumatized her and she will transfer back to the hospital where death, may still occur but, is still way more preferable than this legion.  
  
  
So he just say what was right, "Your welcome"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Morning came and the depressing fate was sealed.   
  
  
The horses are ready, the cart is filled, the swords are at hand, the goodbye and see yous are exchanged, and the people are prepared. He turned back to face his comrades and yelled his inspiring words, but he knew that wouldn't help anything, that it can't help the young cadets and her to live through it, but he can't do anything besides that. A last longing look at her and he faced the opening gate. It was now the time to put on his mask as the commander.  
  
  
  
The mission was a failure, like any other mission were. Many died, and the most that were injured were severe, lost limbs, internal bleeding, 3 degree burns, and any other death critical injuries there were.  
  
  
It almost made him want to quit and join farming instead, but that's an often occurrence too.  
  
  
The thought vanished though when he saw her waving at him, yelling his name at the top of her lungs, smiling and giddy. He thought he was dreaming, because that can't be it. No, she was supposed to die because how can 3 months help someone when the people that trained for 3 years died? No there was no logical reason behind it, But... but she was alive, albeit with a broken arm, but still alive.  
  
  
He pinched himself....yeah he's not dreaming  
  
  
"Dear gooodd!!! The pictures and the drawings can't substitute the real thing!" She stopped to laugh for a bit, "It was so climatic, the danger, the rush and the adrenaline, especially the in it experience and the knowledge! I'm still high!" She gave another burst of laughing.

Then she stopped, "A cadets head was bitten off infront me though...I wasn't able to help him." She clenched her fist, "I'll be faster next time."  
  
  
His eyes widen, "Aren't you despaired by what happened?"  
  
  
She looked up to him, "I am, but I can't wallow in grief, I have to be strong so I could do better and more faster and stronger. I have to be in top form so I could think clearly, so that their death will be not in vain. I was serious when I said I want to learn the titans more Erwin." She stared at her clenched fist, "I will know more about them, study them more, and maybe I could learn something that will help humanity, like some other place to kill easily, or there may be other things they like to eat...or other things. There must be another way, or a secret, I'll just have to study them more."  
  
  
He knew his heart stopped a beat, or maybe it went a thousand miles faster that he couldn't hear or feel them anymore. She's a strange woman, very very strange that she's almost like a new specie.  
  
  
And so he made her a squad leader and the head of the science and research department.   
  
  
She leaped in joy and kissed him in the cheek with a loud smack, he almost fainted but he was the commander so he sucked it up and just feel the blessing bliss.   
  
  
"This is the best thing that ever happened in my life!!!!" She happily said(yelled)  
  
  
He almost said, 

  
You're the best thing that ever happened in my life too  
  


  
  
She was also the worst thing that ever happened to his life too though, specifically her and Levi.  
  
  
He should've known it already, but they were so discreet that he believed that there was nothing at them. Or maybe he just wanted to believe that. That maybe the lingering looks were just some glaring(that's how Levi looked like anyway), that maybe the slight touches were just accidents, and the faint movements and sounds in one of their rooms were just Levi cleaning or Hanji doing something regarding their research,  
  
  


Nothing could've prepared him seeing her and Levi fuck in the kitchen table in the middle of the night though.  
  
  
Saying his heart was broken into pieces was a huge underestimate.  
  
  
It was plummeted, chopped down, beaten up, kicked, punched, twisted, choked, eaten and chewed out.  
  
  
Dying was worse than what he felt, it was like he was punched in the guts. And he almost wanted to yell at Levi that he shouldn't fuck someone his friend likes or love. But he couldn't blame him, he never told Levi he has feelings for Hanji. And he never had the intention too.  
  


"Erwin we're so sorry! But please seriously reconsider!" Hanji pleaded  
  
  
He called them in the morning and told them that fidelity in the Survey corps are strictly prohibited. And now the two are begging, more like, Hanji begging and Levi is glaring at him. Her eyes are glistening in tears that he almost reconsidered reconsidering, but he was just too jealous that his mind is too clouded to know what is right or not.  
  
  
"I told you I can't have you two in a relationship. Relationships distracts you during a mission, it also left you unguarded because you'll be always worried for the other one.That is why fidelity is not allowed"  
  
  
"Mike and Nanaba are fucking, also Lynne and Gelgar, don't forget Moblit and Nifa, and I've walked in with a lot of cadets I forgot the fucking names are. So Erwin are you gonna suspend them too?" Levi said bluntly eyes suspicious at him.  
  
  
Erwin almost glared at him too, but he can't break down, no, not yet, he'll cry when he's alone with no one to see him. So he nonchalantly looked at him, and his voice as cold as his eyes, "Levi I didn't know that, though now I do, but the case is that they're not the Humanity's Strongest Soldier, you know how much you worth so I can't have you be distracted. What if she dies then what happens to you?"  
  
  
"She won't" was Levi's immediate answer, "Trust me"  
  
  
With how fast Levi answered it, it almost seemed true, but no knows what the future lays ahead. "You can't be sure Levi"  
  
  
"What if this is just a fling Erwin? Like a stress relief? Everyone needs to let go off their bottled up emotions. I'm a doctor, I'm just helping him feel...better. Can't we just think of it like that?" Hanji offered  
  
  
He looked at her eyes which are full of worry, he pitied her. It wasn't her fault that he was in love with her. He could only blame himself, he pushed Hanji towards Levi, even making their room just by each other. He should've known that Levi also has a heart like him, and that Hanji even with her crazy antics could easily be like as well, he was the perfect proof of that. So it wasn't a surprise that they manage to hit it off and shared feelings.  
  
  
But still, aside from his feelings, he was right as well though. Levi is the strongest soldier he ever met, if Hanji were ever to pass, (he hope which will never happen), he can't be reassured that Levi won't lost it. He leaned on his chair, "Then would you do it with the other males that would need it too?"  
  
  
Levi interjected "The fuck she will"   
  
  
Hanji cleared her throat, "Uhmm...yeah, Levi's right I wouldn't...but Erwin, sending me off back to the hospital is a little bit much don't you think?"

  
Erwin averted from her eyes, he can't be fooled to her eyes, his heart won't be able to take it. And so he faced Levi, "Don't you want her back to the hospital where she wouldn't get eaten by the titans?"  
  
  
Levi's eyes widened and looked as if he's reconsidering, Hanji must've seen it too because she glared at him, "Just try accepting his order to send me back at the hospital, and I will fuck every patient I have, and trust me I'm the best sought out doctor there."

Levi looked more constipated and very torn, Erwin might've chuckled at him, if he only doesn't envied him that much.  
  
  
Sighing, Hanji adjusted herself in a more comfortable position, she leaned her elbow at the armchair. "Erwin" She started, "I'm one of your best soldier, I know I've been here for only two years, but isn't that too long as well? Most lasted for just a few months. And not only that" She wiggled her forefinger, "I'm also a researcher, I research the titans gather datas that could help humanity, and I'm also a scientist, I invent things that makes us fight the titans much easier. I made the 3dmg gear and the swords much more lighter and I developed the brilliant idea of applying the sword with vinegar and water to keep it from rusting, and applying oil to make it shine. I've done a lot of things... doesn't the idea of losing me be a lose to the legion?"  
  
  
Erwin almost agreed right there and then, she was right losing her is like losing Mike.Even with a small training, she was very impressive, she was certainly adaptable and knew her ways in and out of the titans. She almost convinced him, again, one of the reasons why he loves her because of her stealthily intelligence "Levi is our strongest soldier Hanji" he reasoned again.  
  
  
"I'm a doctor as well! I've helped healing tons of soldiers. See three in one, seriously can't you just reconsider again? Come on, for me?" She clasped her hands and tried to blink and show off her puppy dog eyes...but she has two big eyebags because of not sleeping properly that it almost looked too hilarious that it is also cute but in Hanji weird way. God, how he love her so much,  
  
  
"So?" Levi impatiently asked, now glaring at him again. "If you don't agree, I'll quit"  
  
  
He looked at Levi, "You will be sent to prison"  
  
  
"I don't give a fuck, I'll be sent there anyway if my four eyes fuck a bastard.I'll kill who ever touches what's mine"   
  
  
In the end, with no choice he agreed.  
  
  
Once Hanji left the room, Levi also stood up and went to the door, but he stopped mid way. He turned around and glared at Erwin, but it wasn't his typical glare, it was much more deadlier than that, it would've scared even Erwin himself if he didn't only loathed Levi for stealing the woman he loves.  
  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her Erwin" he said voice as venomous like his eyes, "Don't make me do the reason why I'm here in the first place." 

Erwin wanted to make an offhand comment like it's up to Hanji, and he can't be blamed if he does manage to steal her. But he doesn't want to want to, he treats Levi more than as a friend like as his younger brother.   
  
  
He wanted to lie and say he doesn't have any feelings but he knew Levi knew him than he give him credits for. So he went for the truth, "Trust me, I won't ever tell her."

He knew Levi wasn't satisfied, but he only grumbled about something he couldn't hear and went outside slamming the door in the process.

  
  
He ended up telling her though  
  
  
Maybe it's because of the moment or more on the reason being he was gonna die. He knew Levi was there beside them, but Hanji was holding him close, in her lap that he wanted to let it out, the words he wasn't able to say for the last 30 years they've been fighting and living together.

  
"I lov..e you" he coughed, but he wanted to say it again, so he did. He wanted her to know that.  
  
  
Hanji quickly shush him up, "I know, I heard you" She was crying, her tears falling on his cheeks. She tried to smile though, "It will be okay Erwin, don't give up, don't leave us."

  
He wanted to stay with them, to stay with her but... he looked up, he saw the blue shining sky, they were on the roof, he felt like he could fly, like he's already flying instead. The sky felt so close, the clouds were white and the birds were flying. 

He smiled, dying like this is not a bad way. He looked at Levi who's eyes were downcasted, he was blaming himself Erwin knew. When Levi looked at him, Erwin smiled, "Take care of her" his throat was so dry that it hurt a lot, but he was happy it came out fine, albeit sluggish and cracked.

Levi nodded, and Erwin could now feel his heart stop beating, then his eyes went black.  
  
  
  
He didn't mind dying, if his last glance was her. 

 

_The perfect way to die_


	16. I WANTED IT TO BE LIKE A MOVIE(OlEtra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Contentment beats Perfection

Ever since I was young, movies had made a huge impact towards my life. That's why on the age of 14, I've vowed to myself to have a life like that.

 _Daughter's_ life

 _Student's_ life

 _Social_ life

And even in

**_Romance..._ **

I've always wanted my love life to be like a movie...not like fairytales where a handsome prince charming with a white horse or a knight in a shining armor to come and sweep me off my feet...no...

I want it where a handsome **(after all who wants ugly?)** , stoic, popular, cold, rich, white skin tone, smart, strong...all things that makes you squeal until your out of your breath.

And luckily, a certain classmate contains all those perplex genes. His name was...

Levi Ackerman...

A young raven haired who is considered as the 'Crush of Town'. His so handsome, so so handsome...

I know in common movies, the girl should not like the pretty boy until the last film, but I watched a lot of movies as well where the fangirls and the popular boys get together. So I think it's fine if I skip the 'I hate you at first sight' part.

I've always wanted Levi-heichou to notice me, and if possible like me as well. But somehow I've always end up to boys who are as dork as dorks can be.

I don't know whether to thank the gods or loathe them to the very bottom of my heart for having three-not-that-secret admirers, namely;

Gunther,

Erd

And

Bossard, Olou

Who just happened to be the three most popular dorkest dork of the entire school.

Gunther, also known as Volcano Hairdo, for having a hair that looks like a volcano, Next, Erd, he always shrugs...like really. They always shouts out their love for me... it always makes me cringe.

But the one I hated the most is Olou, aka Levi-wannabe. He seems to be clinging to me everytime.

Olou is fine, but his too arrogant, too boastful, too loud, too reckless, too dumb, too much for me to handle.

I didn't want him, I wanted Levi-heichou. Olou's the most opposite to Levi-heichou, Olou's hair is too light while Levi-heichou's is too dark, Olou always smile while Levi-heichou seems to not know any facial expressions other than to smirk when he sees something his proud of.  
Olou always talk when he eats while Levi-heichou silently drinks his tea... Olou always copy cat Levi-heichou's shirt...(he even copied the cravat).

They contrast each other too much...

I hated the fact that Olou always helps me, while Levi-heichou shrugs me, hated it when Olou always smiles at me while Levi-heichou frowns to my direction. Always hated the fact where Olou talks to me while Levi-heichou ignores me. Hated it when Olou greets me while every time I greet Levi-heichou he acts like he didn't heard anything.

I even began to loathe Valentine's day because Levi-heichou doesn't accept my chocolates and due to my despair I gave them to Olou with empty face, but unlike Levi-heichou he smiled so hard he bits his tongue. Olou never failed to give me a chocolate during White Christmas either...even if I knew that he doesn't have enough money to sustain himself.

That idiot always saves me when I put myself into danger for Levi-heichou.

I hate him...I hate him...I loathe him....

His ruining my vision for a perfect movie love life...  
    
    
****  
 

One day I heard the rumors saying Levi-heichou is friends with Olou. I didn't believe it..No way... I then decided to ask Olou if the rumors were true, and he confirms it with a huge smile. Since that day I tried to befriend Olou for the hope of being Levi-heichou friend as well.

Months passed by, I somehow became Levi-heichou's friend. I don't know if we are friends but... I think we are. Day by day I found myself become closer and closer towards Levi-heichou. But to become Levi-heichou's friend, I also need to be friends with Olou as well.

So I spent more time with Olou because recently I figured out where Olou is, is where Levi-heichou is as well. It seemed like Olou always follows Levi-heichou... but anyway, using Olou I became more closer to Levi-heichou.

That's when the problem started, as I grew closer to Levi-heichou the more distant Olou is to me. I founded it hard to accept Olou getting out of my reach. But I didn't think anything of it, I'm just happy to be by Levi-heichou's side after all...it was my dream...

Prom then was discussed, it will happen one week from now. I greatly expected Olou to ask me, after all he did told me to meet him up in the school garden. So I didn't expect Levi-heichou to be the one to come and ask me.

I said yes, but an uncomfortable feeling swell inside me. First where was Olou? And second...Why is it Levi-heichou the one to ask meee!?!!!

It took two weeks for me to know where Olou was the day Levi-heichou asked me for prom.

Rumor said it they found him crying in the huge tree in the school garden.

It didn't take a genius to put two by two.

I felt very horrible... I wanted to come to him, visit him, or anything to comfort him...but how? How can I when I'm the one who hurt him?

So I decided to do nothing... and as horrible as it is... I used the time without Olou to spend more time alone with Levi-heichou.

A year after that, Levi-heichou and I became an item. I was supposed to be happy, but seeing Olou feign a smile everytime he sees us, didn't sit well with me. I feel like I betrayed him. But there was nothing wrong with what I did....

I just used him to become closer to Levi-heichou despite knowing he likes me...

Yeah.... who am I kidding?....I'm a jerk...

And to think boys were the only ones called like that...guess I'm an exception.

Time passed by, and everytime I closed my eyes a silhouette of light brown came into my mind. I started having insomnia.

I was supposed to be happy, very happy... but why? Why can't I be happy? I studied very hard, and practiced very hard to be able to become as the the perfect leading lady. I tried to look pretty, become the valedictorian, be strong enough to scare off males, to become expert in medics.

I knew I was perfect enough to become the perfect leading lady, perfect enough for Levi-heichou...

But still...

I missed him.

I missed _Olou..._

Then another 4 years after that... Levi-heichou proposed to me... the world suddenly felt like shit... but I accepted...just to have that perfect movie love life....

For a perfect movie love life I've wanted eversince I was 14.

Now I'm twenty-three, and is to be wed the year after that.

After it was announced...I've never saw Olou since then.

I kept the dreading feeling inside me.

Another two years after that...I realized I was inlove with Olou...

It was a rainy day, and I was carrying groceries, when I nearly tripped, and he caught me... Olou caught me... just like he always did.

It was like a movie, in the middle of the rain, the girl tripped, her soulmate catches her, they look at each other eye to eye.

But it was wrong, very wrong...

They were supposed to be still teens, and the girl was not supposed to be married. The boy was not supposed to be the lady's husband's bestfriend. It was a twisted sickening plot.

I've heard the rumors that Olou was still unmarried... so to have a chat I asked him why...

He said he can't bring to marry someone other than me... I froze, but he told me not to worry since he's dating a red haired girl that was one of our friend since highschool. I knew who he meant, it was Sheeana And I knew she loved and still love Olou.

He said it may take time for him to love her, but he was willing. I heard him mumbled... _'if it can erase the pain in my heart'._

That's the time I cried, I didn't know why...but tears flow down on me like a destroyed dam.

He was startled, he then tried to comfort him...I started saying sorry...sorry for using him...sorry for all the pain he went through because of him... then I said I love you too as well....

Not only him froze, but I was frozen by the words I said as well... Relief flooded towards me... I felt happy saying that...

But...-

He suddenly hugged me, my eyes widen.

But... this is wrong...

He said he loves me too...so I cried again, dread coming up to me...just because I've always wanted a perfect movie love life that I forgot the reason why those movies I've watched were perfect...

_It was because they chose the one they love_   


Now two years passed by, and I stand here, wearing a gown, with Olou infront of me in his black tux. Inside the altar, with a priest between us.

I smiled to him, and he smiled to me. He walked towards my direction,  
    
     
And take Sheeana's hands...

    
I smiled once again, I saw Levi-heichou smile slightly towards Olou's side. It still hurt a little bit. But Levi-heichou had been loving and caring, so I was able to love him...

Truly this time...

And when the two kissed, I cheered with the others...

But still... from within the depth of my heart...I still can't stop but think...

    
What if I didn't vowed myself to have a perfect movie love life?  
    

  
_Would have things changed?_   
  
  
**(Additional info: When Petra died, Olou had this murderous look. It was the only time he looked like that through out his screen time.)**


	17. Infidelity(LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> Mature graphics up ahead(also rape) kindly skip to another chapter...

"Aahhh!!! Levii ~~ nngghh" 

"Fuckin Foureyes!"

"AAAAAhhh!!!!! Leeevviiiii!!!! Auughh!!!"

Levi blinked away the sweat that run down his left eye, 100% attention focused on the writhing woman underneath him. He was beyond his limit but he can't stop, he forgot how many rounds they've already done this night but that's typical for the two of them, to be lost to the throes of passion that they forgot their fatigues and just went on and on and on again.

"Nnnngghhh!!!! Oh my gooooddd!!!! Leviii!!!!" Hanji screamed for what's like a thousandth time or more, and Levi wants her to keep doing it. He wants her head to keep spinning and her lungs unable to breath to how fast and hard he's going, by this rate there's an 85% she's gonna faint, it had happened a lot of times before.

He didn't replied anything and just gritted his teeth, with another five deep, numbing, harsh thrusts Hanji finally came for probably about the 8th time. She screamed almost deafening his eardrums, he would've complained at her to shut the hell up if it wasn't his original goal in the first place. Hanji wrapped her legs around his waist so tight that Levi couldn't move anymore, so he opted on grinding their bodies instead. A minute after hard grinding he came as well bitting and sucking her nipple to cover his groan. Hanji let out a lewd whine.

Her right hand clutched on his hair tightly almost to the point of hurting while her other arm wrapped around his neck, she hugged on it so tight that Levi almost lost his air passage he endured it for a few seconds until he slapped her hands when her arm almost choked him to death.

When their orgasms finally stopped they didn't tore away from each other but instead kept moving albeit slowly this time, grinding their bodies preparing each other for another round.  
  


She didn't fainted this time, Levi cursed himself

"Oh my ***pant*** god ***pant*** Levi" Hanji paused for a second, raising her right hand to control her raging heart. After half a minute, she drew a long contented sigh, "Sex with you is always the best. Even Erwin can't top you" She chuckled

Levi's eyes narrowed to slits, his foul mood went more fouled. Yeah, they are not in a committed relationship, they were in an open one. A fucking open relationship where she could openly whore herself to other men and could still tell it to him like as if it's nothing. It was already bad that she wasn't a virgin when they had done it the first time, but she gotta go to another men as well to satisfy that fucking itch of that slut of a body of hers.

He rolled his eyes, "I already know, shut up" He crossed his arms, and looked out in the open window. Usually he opted on having his window closed, but with Hanji he wanted it open. So those bastards out there would know whose name she's shouting the hell of, and it's his, Levi, Levi Ackerman.

But it was a useless parade of owning her, she wasn't someone to own, she made sure of that. Fucking almost every males who has balls on under their pants. Whatever he does they will always and will stay like that forever fuck buddies, or as what she specifically said friends with benefits.

If he thought he was the only one, he thought damn wrong

"Moblit's longer than you, but your big girth is really something else Levi." Hanji hugged on his arm, he could tell she was too tired but she still forced out those words. She really can't keep her mouth shut...he turned to her direction and stared at her relieved and satiated look. He cursed again, he would do anything it takes, kill all people, kill all the titans, become a wall pastor anything, anything to make her his. To claim her as his own not only to the nights she's with him, but all the days, afternoon's, and the nights. He would do what ever it takes for him to be enough for her.

"Then be mine" he murmured, but he knew she heard it, he looked at her eyes, "Be mine and I will be yours" 

Hanji let go of his arms, he felt his heart constricted, whether she knew his fallen expression she didn't say anything but instead let out a dry laugh, "Aren't you already mine?"

He held her right hand, "But you aren't mine" He could feel his eyes stinging, he didn't want to cry, not for this reason. Hanji already seen him cry, and that's because of the death and losses, but this topic, she doesn't understand him at all when it comes to this.

She let out a sigh, "I am yours Levi, you know that" she combed his hair, Levi almost wanted to lean on her warm fingers, but the tension and the fear kept him from doing so.

"Then why do you fuck around other men?" It came out too accusing, Levi almost wanted to take it back, but she heard it already. Her expression was of guilt and hurt, he wanted her to feel that, that pain, because god knows how much he had endured it all.

She grasped her hand away from his and sat up straight, he sat up as well leaning his right elbow to the mattress "I told you you can do it to other women too"

"Your the only fucking woman I want to fuck." He stressed but the word only. He gripped on the blanket, he could feel his knuckles turning white.

"You fucked with Petra" was her nonchalant reply

He glared at her, "It was only out of spite. You've fucked with Erwin, Moblit, and Goggles! You didn't even stop there! You even included my squad! MY SQUAD! Gerd and Olou!? You know Olou is dating Petra! We wanted revenge Hanji!" He pounded his heart with his forefinger when he said the words My Squad. He could see Hanji's face turned into a remorse.

"We...we..were drunk Levi" Hanji clutched her head, "I...I never wanted that to happen. It was a one time thing." Levi almost pitied her, the key word almost. She had fucked his head for too long, fucking around with other men, the others even he didn't knew the name of. 

"Petra lost her unborn child because of what you two did" He replied, he wanted her to fall into depression and full guilt and regret so she won't do it again. So she won't do It with other men again, and he will have her for himself. That was all he wanted, her sole loyalty to him.

He stopped himself of wiping away the tears that fell on Hanji's cheeks. Hanji covered her mouth with her other hand, "I was sorry okay!? I apologized! I bowed and knelt infront of her, took her slap with gratitude!" She brushed away the tears in her cheeks, "Anyway you two did it as well, so it's fair" She turned away her head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He couldn't believe what she said, "The fuck did you say again?" He wanted to punch her or kill her. Maybe then he wouldn't have to suffer all over and over again. But he knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it, and he might die due to the grief.

"Me and Olou fucked, You two fucked, it's quits, a truce." Her voice was cold as if she wasn't just crying a while ago. She swept up a loose strand of her hair back to her ears, "You two got your revenge, let's stop dwelling on the past."

He let out a chuckle but his throat was so dry he didn't know whether it came out okay or rough. But base on Hanji cringing, he knew it was the latter. "Revenge....truce...a truce huh?" He nodded his head absent mindedly, "Fucking bitch." He cursed

He felt her shuffled away, she was about to get up but he grabbed her arm tightly. He knew he was hurting her, but she deserves it.

"Where are you going?"

"Let me go Levi" Hanji tried to squirm her hand away from his hold but to no avail it only went tighter. She clenched her teeth, he knew she was starting to panic. He silently chuckled, it was better than the last one. After all he does find it funny now. Hanji the ever so idiotic moron whose always calm even in near death but is now panicking. "Your hurting me"

"Where are you going?" He asked again now looking straight at her. 

"Back to my room" She moved her arm again, now with the help of her other hand as well, trying to peel away his hand. "Levi! Stop this!" She glared at him, Levi felt himself smile, a frightened Hanji was always a turn on for him. 

He grinned slightly,"I'm not done yet" She had a look of confusion but with his other hand he pulled away the blanket that has been covering his now full erected groin. 

Hanji immediately began to panic now, "I'm tired Levi, p.please" She doesn't want him in this state, he knew because she broke up with him the last time he was like this. He promised not to repeat again, but she was really a pain in his ass.

He threw her back to the bed just like a rag doll, "Slut" he said, Hanji began to storm away but he flipped her around. He saw her braced herself from the bedding, he smirked, she knew him well too well. He gave her a deafening slap that echoed around the room. 

"Aahhh!!!!" Her voice was muffled by the sheets, but base from the tears in her eyes he knew it hurt as hell. He gave another slap from the same cheek. Her red cheeks went redder. "Aaahhhh!!!!" Now she screamed it. She moved trying to escape from him, but he rubbed the sore cheek which had her trying to take his hand away. "Stop Levi! You promised!!!!"

He grinned menacingly, "Oh I did?" He clutched it tight, he could see Hanji being choked by the pain. Her toes were curling and uncurling fast. He almost wanted to laugh but he hadn't laughed for so long so he chuckled instead, "Sorry" he gave her a numbing slap still from the same cheek. "This look so swell right now...pity huh?" He slapped it twice more that it almost looked like it's bleeding.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Hanji tried to cover her ass but Levi grabbed a pillow and took away it's sheet using the sheet to roughly clutch her hands and tie them together. Her ass kept squirming he stopped her by entering her from behind. She trashed again trying to get away from him and probably because of how much her behind is hurting especially now his hips is touching or more like pressing it.

He tried to keep his moan everytime she moved her behind along with his cock. "Hanjjii" he groaned thrusting back as well. He could see her cheeks getting red, no good, she was staring to enjoy it. His smirk stopped and went back to being vengeful. "Enjoying it I see.., of course, afterall what can I expect from a slut?" Hanji froze and he almost cursed outloud when her insides gripped on him.

"Dirty move from a dirty whore" he cussed, hands gripping on her ass, making sure to rubbed roughly even if it's swollen. Hanji choked out a sob. He let go his hold from the other one and gripped her hair, "Say any words or sounds and I'll slap you till you bleed out..." Her eyes widened in fear, and the tears were now falling freely.

His cock twitched involuntarily

"This wouldn't have to happen if you'll only be faithful to me. That's all I'm asking you hanji, to stay true to me. That's all, is that so hard?" He solemnly asked while pinching her nipples.

When she didn't answer he felt himself rage, He knew that she didn't answer because of his threat but a part of him was sure she doesn't answer because she will never stay loyal to him. She was still gonna open her legs to anybody who's interested to have sex with a taken woman. He slapped her with vengeance, Why wouldn't she just stay still with him!? **Slap** Why can't she stay true to him at all!?! **Slap** Fuck! **slap** That's all he wants! **slap** Why!? **Slap** Why does he has to fell in love with her!? **Slap**

"Answer me Damnit!!" **Slap**

"Levi stoppp!!!!!" Hanji squirmed, "please!!!!! Leevviii!!!" She cried again, her eyes already red with tears, she could feel her skin tearing apart. She could no longer feel pain from her skins, but instead a stinging in her insides.

"Don't you love me at all?" He asked, he hated himself. Of all the women, why her? He stopped his slaps. He asked again but much quieter this time almost like a whisper, "Anything?"

She didn't answer but continued to cry, she kept saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He pulled out from her behind and plunged into her crotch instead but slowly. He tried the best he could so he won't hit her rendered cheeks but she cringed once or twice.  
  


When the they finally came, he pulled out from her and kissed her cheeks. They were still red but not bleeding a bit anymore. He went to the bathroom and took a basin of water and a towel. He came back to her still in a kneeling position...he forgot to take off the sheet.

He first dubbed her behind slowly and as careful as he could. Then her dripping cunt, he might've rubbed it more sensually and longer than what's right, then he untied her hand. She slowly sat upstraight, slightly cringing from the pain. He poured her a glass of water. She took it and swallowed it in three gulps.

"I did it again....I'm sorry" he blurted out

Hanji stayed quiet and Levi was about to pour her another glass but she shook her head no. Her silence was killing him.

"Let's break up"

Her silence was better now

He gulped, "Anything but that" 

Hanji shook her head, "This is not working" She took the towel from his hand and rubbed his hand with it. "You're just hurting yourself, I can't be with you, I don't do monogamy..."

He blinked his eyes trying to stood the tears, "I'm sorry, I just exploded...it...won't happen agai...fuck!" He cursed himself, they knew that was a lie. But he tried he tried, he really fucking tried. But hearing her moan when it's not from him. It just makes him want to kill anyone specifically the guy she's banging with.

Hanji shook her head, "I just agreed because I pitied you Levi..." she choked down a sob, "I don't feel anything towards you." 

_I don't feel anything towards you_

_I don't feel anything towards you_

_I don't feel anything towards you_

_I don't feel anything tow..._

Levi let the thoughts drift, of course, he knew it already. There was nothing, nothing at all. It was only him who wanted their relationship to last, if he could still call it as a relationship that is. He was the one who confessed and got rejected by her, but like the masochistic fuck that he was, instead of moving on and maybe finding a new lover who will love him and is truly deserving of his love as well, he chose her instead.

He chose instead to beg for her reconsideration and even told her that he can accept platonic sex between them. She warned him already that she will not remain faithful to him, at first he was baffled and enraged, because what the fuck is she high on about? So she will fuck another guy while they are together? He at first hated it, loathed it, even still now he has a huge grudge about it, threatening to kill the lives of the males she tries to get in her pants.

It ended with a bad fight, of her threatening to never speak of him again, and a night of him being devastated while leaning on his room hearing her moan out Moblit's name. He didn't last long and barged in the door and caught Moblit sucking her off. 

The night ended with him having a slap mark on his cheek and Moblit with fractured lungs and broken ribs and also sprained bones. He got to finish her off so it was totally worth it the warning and punishment of lower budget In tea.

Why?

Why?

Why is he willing to put up with her when their are a lot of girls who's willing to be with him and stay with him only?

Why?

Why....that, that was a great question, why? If the other guys in the legion were right about her, she was just a measly not that attractive loud woman who can't open her legs for just one guy. Her eyes were just brown, her hair just brown, her skin just tan brown, there was nothing exceptional in her features. So what got Levi interested enough to fall in love with her like she's the only woman ever created?

He himself doesn't know

All he knows is that, he would die in this earth and live in hell for this woman. 

And it's problematic as well because he doesn't know why he would do all of that for her. For Fucking Shitty glasses who doesn't know how to take care of herself, who always face the titans with glee that he knew for sure with vengeance that she would also fuck the titans herself if ever they had genitals.

_I don't feel anything towards you_

It felt like his life and soul just disappeared in thin air, with a huge grieving heart he whispered.

_"I know"_   
  


*******   
  


**My innocence....*waves goodbye to innocence***

**Truth to be told, I actually liked this story, this was supposed to be so long that it had almost 6 thousand words but my tablet was getting slow that I divided it in half instead.**

**The second part is finished as well, I'll be updating it later on...keeps the cliff hanger feels. Hahaha...it's not really that funny for readers but it is for authors.**

**That's all bye bye**


	18. SIX SHADES OF HANJI (LeviHan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hanji= Crazy  
> Six Hanji= Disaster

***slight mature content**  
    
    
     
"Hanji, care to explain this?" Erwin laid his left hand showing five brunettes wrapped in a rope. His eyes showed nonchalance but Hanji would be a fool if she were to believe Erwin will just let her off the hook.

Hanji tilted her head feigning innocence, but Erwin just gave her a hard look. The brunette sighed in surrender, "Ok, ok, ok... I didn't expected this to happen"

"Bullshit" cussed the man beside Erwin

Hanji clenched her fists, "Hey! I'm telling the truth!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "If only you didn't put tea on my beaker this probably shouldn't have happened."

Levi growled in anger, "You shitty glasses! You put your chemicals to my tea cup!"

"We didn't have a choice! Your tea cup's the only one aside the beaker there!"

"Why the hell didn't you use the beaker for goddamn sake then!?!"

"Because the beaker is for another use!"

Erwin massaged his nose bridge, he was too young for this bullshits. "Stop" he grumbled. Both either Hanji and Levi stopped their bickering and stared at him.  
"Now," he cleared his throat, "Tell me, why is there....why are there six of you?" He asked facing the scientist infront of him.

Hanji stopped glaring towards the Captain and turned her attention towards the blonde. She paused and wondered if Erwin will approve of her experiment. She had been walking into thread line convincing him for titans to experiment as it is. Well...she doesn't have much choice really, either way Erwin and the others were bound to know what her squad or specifically her are up to. "We're making a special concoction"

"What stupid fucking concoction are you making Shitty Four Eyes?"

"It's for the titans actually..." She answered him.

Levi and Erwin's eyes has this humanity-is-doomed look.

"No! No! No! Hear me out!!!" She flayed her arms around, "It's very hard to capture one titan for testing... especially considering more for different results...that's why my group created the concoction."

Levi stared at her in disbelief, "You mean, you're giving those stupid chemicals to the titans to increase their number!?!" He glared to her immensely, "We! soldiers! Are assigned to wipe them out! Not fucking increase their numbers!"

"W.well" Hanji began, seemingly lost at the moment. "These concoctions only lasts for one day... That I assure you."

"One fucking day is enough for the titans to eat all of what humanity is left." Levi grumbled, not satisfied with her reasonings. He switched his gaze to the commander "She'll drive humanity to extinction Erwin."

Erwin sighed, "I'll think about it..." Before Levi could argue he held up his hand to shush him. "But for the moment... please... try to hide them, we cannot allow the new cadets to know about this." He narrowed his eyes at the two officers infront of him, "Dismiss"  
     
    
********  
     
    
"This is bullshit..." Levi cussed watching the 'Hanji's'. His head was having trouble accepting the fact, but what he digested was that every Hanji had different personality.

One Hanji was on the corner of the room, hugging her knees muttering about something like 'I cannot do this, I cannot do this, humanity is doomed' over and over again. He wondered if kicking it would somehow fix her state of mind. They decided to call her, 'Depress Hanji'.

Another Hanji was trashing her legs while her arms were tied into a pole, cursing titans, and the Depress Hanji of being too...depress. She was also trying to kick another Hanji, who will be introduced later on. Nonetheless they called her, 'Mad Hanji'.

Another piece of shit was...the Hanji who was sitting on the floor with several papers infront of her and also another papers at her sides and back. She was reading a book, then wrote something to the paper, laid it down then wrote down. And all in all...they called her 'Smart Hanji'.

The other Hanji... was infront the 'Mad Hanji', staring at her wide eyed as if she just saw an alien. She would slowly walk over her then jumped back when 'Mad Hanji' would attempt to kick her face. After that she would laugh, saying 'You almost got me there' then she would laugh again. To Levi, it was almost too nostalgic. He calls her, 'Suicidal Hanji'.

And the most irritating of all...was this 'Hanji' at his lap. Her ass on his boner, and hands roaming around his chest, purring things like "Your so packed...I wonder why~~~" Then she would began to play with his nipples.

If only it didn't feel so good, he would have thrown her out the window by now. Luckily the 'Real Hanji' was out in her own private office, scurrying for some notebooks to write on.

Only a few minutes or so before the 'Real Hanji' comes back, so before Hanji comes back this 'Hanji' can touch him... but his gonna throw her out once Hanji get back here. Anyway, they call this Hanji, 'Sexual Hanji'. Levi closed his eyes...and hid his groan, the 'Sexual Hanji' was now kissing his neck, she better not mark him.

The 'Sexual Hanji' licked his cheek, "God... You're so.... _ahh..._ hard" She grind at him, making Levi almost cum himself out. Levi scanned the room if anyone was watching them make out... but it seems like each Hanji was busy with anything they're doing.

He did not held any attraction to Hanji, he was just a man(he reasoned with himself). He's not a virgin, but he just slept with someone once, it too was with Hanji but they were very drunk. So all in all he was kinda new to this, and that just increased his curiosity towards this kind of things. He mentally take note of himself, _Do not hang out with the shitty glasses more than necessary. The fucking witch's curiosity is viral._

But forget about that for a sec, he didn't have time when 'Sexual Hanji' was busy lip locking with him. Her hand that was not busy caressing his hair, was dangerously trailing down his stomach...all the way inside his pan-

"I'm backkk!!!!" The door slammed open, revealing a messed up Hanji, who was gripping a notebook, and some feather pen.

Levi hastily pushed off 'Sexual Hanji' by instinct. The 'Sexual Hanji' let out a yelp when her back landed on the floor. Levi silently thank whoever someone that may be up there that they were on the door side's corner, where the 'Real Hanji' could not see them.

Levi coughed a few times, trying to gain his voice. Now, he looked down, what to do with this. He saw Hanji's black jacket hanging on a table. This would do, he grabbed the jacket and closed the button, somehow hiding his raging boner. It hurts walking, and his pants feels so tight... but he would worry about that later.

"Levi~~~!!" 'Sexual Hanji' pouted, rubbing her bottom which got the most impact. Then she slowly stood up and hugged Levi. The ravenette sighed, "Hanji, do something with this" He made a gesture towards the Hanji hugging him. Hanji groaned, "Arghhh...." She folded her arms, "Sexual Hanji, stop that"

'Sexual Hanji' just rolled her eyes at her, then licked Levi's neck. Another thing about the Hanji's were that exactly like their original...they were rock headed.

"Oh well..." Hanji shrugged, "I can't do anything." She immediately reasoned when Levi gave her an incredulous look. "Least you have someone to 'play' with" She winked at him.

He hated the fact that his boner went harder when she said that.

Levi looked away at them both, and went straight towards the door, cussing a few incoherent words. "Levi where are you going!?!" Both Hanji called out to him.

"Away from **you** " he answered, slamming the door when he finally got out.

Now, he breathed in and winced slightly. He got a boner to deal with.  
     
     
Levi closed the door of his own private quarters, then slowly walked towards the hallway with a pink flush on his cheeks. He was still a little bit high on the euphoria, cold water didn't sated him, so he just did the old common traditional way...and that is...to jack off.

When he reached back to the laboratory, he saw the five Hanji's which were slowly losing strength. They looked like they haven't taken a shit for years.

"Oh Levi! You're here! Perfect timing!" Hanji quipped very relieved to see the Captain, she was writing down notes on her notebook. "It's really amazing! They're kind of losing strength by now even if it's just the middle of the day!"

"Yeah, I could see that." Levi looked towards the Hanji's which were sprawled to the floor. Gasping air with heated cheeks. Their eyes were half lidded, and one of the Hanji were clutching tightly on the bedsheets, sweats dripping down their skin, and faces.... _oh for fuck's sake._

Levi looked away before he can saw how the sweat vanish from her collarbone to her chest. He gulped, he just jacked off damn if those made him turned on again.

"Well..." Hanji began, "I'm gonna go away for now. I'm gonna lock 'em up for now. Let's go!" She happily chirped, dragging the bothered Levi with her.

    
It was already night time, an hour before the Hanji's disappear. Levi stood there erect, eyes slightly twitching as he watch a flustered Moblit being sexually harassed by 'Sexual Hanji'. He was annoyed too that 'Real Hanji' just shrugged it, and said 'Keep her still with you Moblit'.

Not that he was jealous, it's just very troubling to see Hanji(even if it's not really her) flirting with her assistant.

"Come on~~~ Moblit ~~" 'Sexual Hanji' begged. He was not jealous

Her hands trailed down on his chest. Moblit slightly whimper in response. At the corner of his eyes he could see a reddish brown haired cadets biting down her handkerchief in anger. He thinks that girl is one of Hanji's subordinate too.

He looked(glared) back towards 'Sexual Hanji' and Moblit again. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw 'Sexual Hanji' kissing Moblit's neck. Moblit's face turned into crimson red.

Eyes darting daggers at their direction, he hastily grabbed Hanji's(Sexual Hanji's) chin, and slammed his lips to her. He could hear a relief sigh from Moblit, and a 'phew' from the direction where he saw the reddish brown girl.

'Sexual Hanji' didn't waste time to wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs to his waist.

They stopped for a minute to gasp down some air. He glared towards the cadets...(there were only few), then to the blushing Hanji (the real one). "I'll keep her distracted." He said. 'Real Hanji' nodded once or twice.

Then the two of them began to lip locked again. After a very not few minutes, he heard a cough beside him. The two of them let go off each other's mouth, with a string of saliva connecting them.

"Mike...what the fuck is it?" He grumbled, he clutched Sexual Hanji's hand when it was about to touch Mike's crotch...she can only touch his and nobody else's.

"It's...* **ehem** * time"

Levi nodded, and gently push the 'Sexual Hanji', who was complaining to the loss of physical contact, away from him.

"Off you go My clones" Hanji said with a smirk pointing towards the glass tube.

One by one the girls slowly walked towards the tube, until 'Mad Hanji' stopped in her tracks and walked towards the clueless Levi. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed his lips....more like biting it, then let go off him.

"I just did that because it's maddening to how Slut Hanji can make out any guy she can and I haven't yet." With that she left and entered the tube.

Before Levi could even registered what happened he felt another lips entangling with his, "So that's what it feels like hahaha" 'Suicidal Hanji' laughed and went towards 'Mad Hanji'.

"It's foolish as to we have to kissed this guy since in fact we gather 30,000000 million germs with just one kiss. But oh well for the love of science." 'Smart Hanji' grabbed his cravat and kissed him and followed the other two.

His eyes widen watching the girls inside the tube looking away at each other with red tints in their cheeks. Then he heard a whimper, he looked at 'Depressed Hanji' looking unsure at him. Before he could say something though, 'Depressed Hanji' said "I don't wanna be left out, I don't want anything to happen if I don't kiss you!" And kissed Levi before running fast towards the three.

Then of course 'Sexual Hanji' blownout frenchkissed him for seconds before winking at him and moving away, walking towatds the tube, giving him flying kisses all the way.

They all watched the Hanji's slowly fades before they disappear.

    
_____________________________  
      
      
"So Levi" Levi groaned hearing Miche's teasing voice. He could already see him with his smirking eyes.

"Shut up Dog titan"

"Uhuh" He sneered at him then began to chuckle

It only got worse when Erwin, Nanaba and Hanji went to them, Erwin seemed to have an idea to what's happening and began to chuckle too.

"Hmm~ Hanji what does it feels like seeing your clones or yourself making out with Levi?" Nanaba asked, eyes smirking at the brunette's side.

Hanji raised an eyebrow towards Levi in a playful manner, "Can the 'Original Hanji' join too?"

And with that the four seniors began to laugh, except the ravennete Captain.

Levi crossed his arms and turned towards the Veteran Squad Leader "Shut up Shitty glasse-" He almost choke on his throat when he saw the faintest blush in Hanji's cheeks she was trying to cover with the book she has in hand.

    
Tsk... maybe tonight he could give his real answer to her...


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me requesting you for you guys to request

For anyone who's interested, please do ask for request, I do accept requests but it might take long, and some chapters would be updated beside yours but I still will write those stories. I would prefer other ships beside LeviHan as well(that's a lie I totally prefer leviathan) because then I would be forced to update other ships besides them, but I will still write stories about them.... _of course_ hahahaha. 

 

That's all thank you!


	20. Her Part(Infidelity II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know"

_"I know"_   
    
    
Just these two words slapped Hanji in the face like how a titan would face to face. She could feel the tone of defeat on his tone, and that's what Levi never is. A quitter. But she hoped by this he would stop, he would stop destroying himself

    
_And herself_  
    
     
She can't.

    
She can't.   
     
     
She just can't  
    
    
She can't commit her self to a man. She can't commit herself to Levi. No, she can't commit to someone, _anyone..._  
    
    
But damn it, she cursed her heart, the pain on her ass was forgotten because her heart hurt more. She admit it, no matter how much she denies it, she knew without doubt...that she fell in love with Levi. That her heart belongs to him and to him only. That she can't come when it's with other guys, that she can't try to feel pleasures but instead feels down righted disgusted to herself. That every trysts with other men felt like cheating, the disgusting one where she just forced herself.  
    
    
And she had to, because she can't love Levi. No she can't.   
    
    
She had promised herself that no, she was never gonna be with anyone, and if she was ever gonna be with someone it's only gonna be mutual fucking, with no strings attached.  
    
    
She wasn't really a slut, she wasn't that sex starved, she just have one when the feel comes. And it usually just comes in twice a year or thrice, five times max. And she preferred to do it herself, with her ever trusting strap on. She would strap it in a wood covered in leather and then just hug the wooden leather and ride the strap on.   
    
    
But then ever since Levi joined the corps, with his fast agility and strong muscles. Hanji can't help but wondered if how sex will be with humanities strongest. But Hanji dismissed the idea. She has more paperwork to be done, she could always ask Erwin if she needed that human touch, but Erwin is already married, so maybe she'll ask Moblit? But then when did she ever cared fucking a married Erwin?  
     
    
Anyway, she didn't actually have to think much about Levi and his muscled tones, hard abs, tight gripped hands, sturdy body, soft black hair, piercing blue eyes, and the way he takes down males as thrice as bigger than he is. No, she didn't have to...but of course who can blame her if she used him as a helpful image while she rides on her strap on during the middle of the night?  
    
    
As the years passed by and she finally got to learn about him more, she knew what a tea addict he is, how short he is actually, and don't get her started on his clean freak side. But what she knew, not that she didn't knew it by then, it was just, now, she is thoroughly convinced how strong he is.   
     
    
The night he fucked the living daylights out of her.  
    
    
It was surreal, superb, unrealistic, truly magnificent. Even if she wasn't about to walk a whole day and limped for the rest of the week, it was worth it. She felt like she could live with no sex just by how content she is and how satisfied she felt. That was how great he was, sure her body had a lot of bruises, bite marks, hickeys, and her headboard may have broke, as well as her arms, but it was her fault for seducing a sex starved for 15 years, drunk, and now horny Ackerman who is the Humanities Strongest if she may add.  
    
    
So yeah, life was good

      
it was even gooder when he came back for more a month later, then the next week, then three days, until It became a usual thing for them. Having sex almost every two other days, or everyday. They even have a quickie every now and then. Sex with other males were scarce when it came to Levi, maybe except Moblit and Erwin, they were pretty great but not just as great as the midget, well not really a midget if you consider his under...thingy.  
   

But...

It just went down when Levi seemed to look at her more, fuss over her more, and touch her more. When they first had sex Hanji was the one doing the exploring, she thought it was just gonna be a one time thing, so she touched him till she can memorized every hard bumps she can. But then as time passed probably years later, Levi seemed to slow down their trysts, like he was exploring her but unlike how she does it, he was...gentle. And Levi was never the gentle type he liked it rough and hard and fast, just like how she does.  
    
    
But he kept kissing her here and there, gone were the biting, there are still marks he Left on her but it seemed like he enjoyed kissing her more than biting her. And hanji starts to panic, because what if...what if he started to form some feelings he shouldn't have. So she told him, more like exclaimed, that what they have is just pure fucking no loving just fucking.   
    
    
He said he understood  
    
    
But then he kept looking her with eyes she can't help but feel terrified with. He talked more when it was with her, and as much as she wants to talk, she can't enjoy it with him when he's talking about the future,

     
_their future._  
    
    
He confessed  
    
    
She had been expecting it but hearing it still shocked her. She then told him that she can't be with him and that she wants an open relationship. He was confused at first them went livid. They had a huge argument. He left the room in tears.  
     
    
Hanji would've reached out for him and hug and kiss him then tell him that she too loves him, that she too fell for him, she knew it when he gave her his small smiles as she rants about titans or when he kissed her as he rocks into her gently like she's a fragile thing that he doesn't want to break. She didn't want to be feminine and tried her best to act like a man. But she can't deny she felt special underneath his arms that gripped her like she will be gone.  
    
    
But instead... Hanji stayed still, not looking at his back not looking as the door closed, no she stayed on her spot, then when she was sure he was gone she went out side and went directly to Moblit's room. He opened it, asked her what's wrong but she just stayed nonchalant, not believing herself, but she had to. She had to break herself more than what's possible. And what's more effective than a girl whoring herself out?   
    
    
Saying nothing she walked back to her room with Moblit trailing behind her, once the door was closed she undid her clothes as if he just got what she meant he began to undress. She doesn't think she was gonna be able to have vaginal sex with him, she can't look at his face and wish it was Levi's. No she can't...  
 

So she asked him to blow her off instead...  
    
    
And he did, Hanji looked up her ceiling, she doesn't know what was going on around her but she felt broken so she must be doing a good job because that was what she was. A broken girl, a broken lady, and a broken woman.   
    
    
She began to force herself to be pleasured by his languid strokes, instead of feeling disgusted by herself, because she can't be disgusted. No, she should've been enjoying it the very least not feeling anything at all.

    
But she can't just stay quiet, or else Moblit will find it weird because that's not how she reacts, she during their rare sex, sounded like a woman in heat like a rabbit in heat. So she began to moan, yell if needed.  
    
    
She was about to come when the door suddenly slammed open, it looked like it was kicked open. She was shocked but her face was epic when Moblit just disappeared and then she saw Levi beating the hell out of him. She pulled her clothings back. She then tried to stop them with the help of Erwin and Mike and Nanaba, Erwin commanding the other trainees to go back to their room, and Mike and his girlfriend Nanaba stopped Levi from almost giving Moblit a black eye.  
    
    
When the two managed to get Moblit away they immediately rushed him towards the clinic with Erwin staring at the two if them contemplating whether to leave them or give them one of his long speeches regarding rules in the corps. But decided against it and left them two.  
    
    
"Why did you do that?" She broke the silence  
     
    
He stayed silent that she thought he wouldn't answer her but then he faced her, not with his usual frown but with his menacing smile, "What do you say I finish what Moblit was supposed to finish that I didn't finish?"  
    
    
The rest was a dark history she didn't want to remember again...  
      
 

    
"Goodbye Levi"  
    
 

He was quiet, Hanji wondered if he was gonna lash out or gonna quit this time..for good

"Why?"  
    
    
Why?  
     
    
She looked at him  
    
"Why what?"  
 

"Why can't you love me?"  
    
    
"I love you"  
    
    
Falter  
    
    
"Why can't it be only me?"    
    
    
"It's only you"  
 

"then why do you fuck around"  
    
    
"Because I can't commit"  
 

"Then why?"  
    
    
    
"Because"  
 

  
  
_"Bye bye papa!" A small bespectacled brown haired young girl waved from her father who worked as a successful merchant. She wanted to run towards him and his horse but her mother stopped her so._  
  
  
_"Bye bye my love come back soon" Was what her mother said_  
  
  
_Hanji who was hoisted up from her mom, cringed on her sleeves as moved them or more like followed her mother's motion. When her papa's silhouette was gone she turned to face her mother who putted her her down. "Mama when will papa come back?"_  
  
  
_Her mother shrugged, "A week or so dear, not quite sure really..." She shrugged her shoulders and took the telephone "Probably would take more longer than that"_  
  
  
_She nodded her pigtailed hair, she then sat on the couch and took a jar, what played their was a firefly. She shook the bottle and watched the fly fell on the bottle. She frowned, wasn't it supposed to glow like light lamps supposed to? She didn't know how much time passed since she stared at the box when the door suddenly talked._  
  
  
_She bit her lip, then walk slowly towards where her mother is at, just like what her father said, when the door suddenly talks she should stay silent and go to her mother or father, and if ever the rare cases that she was alone she should go towards her bed and hide._  
  
  
_It seemed like her mother was expecting the door to talk, and walked towards it giddy saying 'Coming!'_  
  
  
_Her mother then opened the door revealing a man, it had a grayish hair but it looked young, she nodded her head. Old man then._  
  
  
_"Hi old man!" She greeted and put out her hand to be polite and shake it. "Your daughter?" Asked the old man, hanji bit her lip the old man wasn't shaking her hand yet, her elbows are getting tiring. Her mom nod with hesitation, "Yeah, but still he's gone for a week or so, wanna go you know?" Hanji saw her mom wiggled her eyebrows, she thought her mother looked hilarious and funny, very funny._  
  
  
_But the old man is not shaking her hand still though..._  
  
  
_She thrust her hand to the man's stomach, the man cringed and shook her hand...finally. The two then began to chuckled and went upstairs. Hanji followed them._  
  
  
_"Hanji you stay here" Hanji wanted to object but her mother was giving her a harsh glare._  
  
  
_"I'm lonely" she said, pouting_  
  
  
_Her mother rolled her eyes, "why don't you stare in the window and watch out there and wait for your father to come back? Then tell us when he finally does? Okay?"_  
  
  
_Hanji preferred to follow them, but nodded instead, her mother can be scary when she wants to._  


_So she stayed there, by the window reading a children's book. Waiting for her father to come back_  
  
  
_Neverminding the sounds upstairs, nor the sickish feeling in her stomach that tells her something wrong is bound to happen._  
  
  
_3 days later, a knock to the door, she glanced up to the ceiling which is actually the second floor. She wondered If she should go to her together and old man, but then once she went upstairs she got a beating. She's reluctant to disturb them._  
  
  
_So she opened the door herself, and she saw her papa, "papa!" She hugged him_  
  
  
_"Hanji why did you open the door by yourself who knew it could've been a criminal!" Nevertheless her father hugged her back_  
  
  
_"Mama is busy with old man" she happily answered_  
  
  
_Her father chuckled, "Old man ay? You shouldn't call your grandfather old." Hanji frowned_  
  
  
_"But he's not grandpa"_  
  
  
_Her father went quiet and walked upstairs..._  
  
  
_Her life went into shackles since that day. Her mother and father fought and fought till the night ends. Her mother left the morning after._  
  
  
_A week later, her father died in a suicide, hanged himself in the trees she used to play in..._

  
_Her grandpa died due to heart attack two weeks later_  
  
  
_She was left by her mother's side, her mother made sure to treat her life as hell. When her father died, the will was for her and left nothing to her mother. Her mother was appalled by this._

 

 _She was raped by her mother's lover, her mother knew and beat her up._  
  
  
_Days, weeks, months, years and decades passed and she didn't want life anymore_  
  
  
_She enlisted at the Survey Corps at the age of 14, cheating on her age_

  
_She wanted to die_  
  
  
_But somehow she doesn't die_  
  
  
_But when she was registered as the Squad leader for the research and Science  she found her reason to live. But no matter how many reasons it gave to her...It wasn't enough..._  
  


  
**_"I can't commit to someone if I don't even know the very meaning of it"_**


End file.
